the fight of a life time part 1
by captain fox905
Summary: so this one kind off went off track part i promise the next part which is part 2 of this story will be more of a straight path. so um yeah, enjoy and i will start working on many fanfics tonight. please tell me how to do chapters, i really need to know so i dont like upload part 2 as a separate story. i could not fit all the characters in that i used dang it.


kyoko kissed fox, it had been a year since they moved in with blue and his crew. she could still remember it. blue and his team pinned down and then fox, just ran out and gunned all the enemy sickos down with his weapons.  
ollie already like haveing fox around he knew how to kill and now they had a nice new big base and tons of guns and supplies. fox spanked kyoko's ass and then went out on patrol.  
while on patrol, they found a nice stash of weapons and ammo. "lets load it." ordered fox. but then sickos came out of no where and started attacking. neo got killed quickly. fox was killing them as fast as he could shoot and reload, but the sickos kept comeing, he threw all 10 of his grenades and ran back to the group where he saw the one that was a messanger. "LOOK, YOU GO BACK AND TELL BLUE AND THEM WHATS GOING ON!" the kid nodded and starte dto run.  
leo, fox's best friend was beside him firing his gun as well. "DAMN IT, FOX OUR ALL TEAM IS GONE, BACK UP BETTER HURRY WE ARE RUNNING LOW ON AMMO, AND THESE DICKS, KNOW HOW TO USE WEAPONS, AND DEAD ANIMALS, THE DIESEASE IS GETTING WORST!" fox was not listening he was to busy killing the sickos when he heard kyoko run in with her special spear.

she started to slash them to pieces and behind her were blue, ollie, maxie , and akkie. after another hour they manged to kill all the sickos. fox was looking around for leo. "fox you okay?" asked ollie. "wh...wheres leo?" ollie shook his head and pointed to the body. "what...no...how...i..." fox was actually crying, something he did not let people see or usually do any more. "no...no...DAMN IT ALL...leo...why?" kyoko walked up and saw what the problem was. "fox im sorry...if only we had been quicker." fox picked up his main gun and some ammo. "wait where are you going?" asked blue. "you said the one that killed him got away." they all looked shocked fox was in no condition for another fight.  
"well, you want me here i am, names fang." "YOU...A FUCKING GIRL! KILLED MY BEST FRIEND ONE OF OUR BEST FIGHTERS!" fang laughed. "well fox your dna is mixed with a fox and mine with many animal, so im better then you, but you are a cut cub." blue was looking at her ass, and maxie punched him. "ow...what." maxie just rolled her eyes.  
fox firede every single bullet in every gun he had at fang and made direct hits, and then just keep puching and kicking her, until she looked like a bloody mess, and could not move. "thought you would be a bigger challange." fang smiled. blue stood in front of her. "BLUE MOVE.!" yelled fox. blue did and fox layed into fang with suck furry of hits that she started to cry and beg for him to stop.  
blue pulled him off, "look you are not even doing that much damage, so stop." fox pushed blue aside and picked fang up by the shirt and they saw he cloths all torned, blood dripping down her face and body and her bra was gone. she still looked cute. "THIS...BLUE YOU WANT TO PROTECT HER, AFETR WHAT SHE HAD DONE, WELL!" blue looked shocked, "no...its just that...well..." fox caught on quick. "I KNOW YOU WANT TO FUCK THIS BITCH, AND NOT YOUR BABE MAXIE!" blue looked defeated. "fine, but still." fox was about to kill fang when maxie walked up. "why not torture her." fox thought about it and liked the idea and so he died fang to a wall. but what the did not expect was for maxie to take off fang's cloths and started licking her pussy and breast. after maxie was done, she kissed blue and said, "thats how you should be with me in bed." fox shot her in the back off the head and killed fang. maxie looked shocked like all the others. "BITCH, DONT EVER KILL MY FRIEND AGAIN!"  
fox started walking back when ollie and kyoko stopped him. they led him to a hidden place and talked. "look fox we are the only one who know, about well the diesease mutating." fox laughed. kyoko got mad at him. "FOX THIS IS SERIOUSE, WHAT HAPPENED TO FANG MAY HAPPEN TO YOU, CAUSE OF YOUR DNA, AND BS, SO THATS WHY WE THINK YOU NEED TO BE CAREFUL IN FIGHTS!" fox looked over at leo's body. "he was alive with me before you guys showed up to help with the fight." ollie led wiki back to base and his room.  
the next day fox was out side. some people were muttering about fox, saying, you see how he is now, you think hes okay, why is he acting like this. fox sat down and pulled out a photo of him and leo, sitting on a dock fishing a year before all this shit started. fox started to cry. "um...fox are you...um okay?" fox looked up and saw misty. he shrugged her off, "just leave me be." and so she did. fox thought, ' leo why did you go and die on me, why you said we would make it through together.' fox stood up and hid the photo and started for the doors. kyoko stopped him and kissed him on the lips. "look relax here okay." "fine kyoko i will, well night."  
the next day fox walked out of his room, and looked around. "wheres kyoko at?" blue looked at him. "fox...im sorry but kyoko is well, she took a team out on patrol and have not come back yet, we are arranging a search team, and ..." fox grapped his gear, "blue im going now." blue grapped fox, "look let me get a team together first, ok we can get a good team and look better and be more pretected, and-" fox pushed blue off him, "im going now." and he walked off.

"KYOKO! WHERE ARE YOU!" yelled fox is was his 3rd day of looking for kyoko and her team that went out. fox was starting to lose hope, he kept thinking he would she her, and the team, or here her voice saying we are alright you idiot, or something. But three days of nothing. he was alking when he saw bodies of kids froom her team out side a building and the door open slightly. "no..no no no...please no...KYOKO!, DAMN IT ANSWER ME!" fox ran in the building and looked around franticly, where was she.  
he saw her body on the ground and ran over, she was covered in blood, of sickos and also her own, but she patched her self up, and then, he saw her breathing. he picked her up and carryed her outside. she woke up caughing. "what...fox...im sorry there was to many...you should have came faster we...we sent a messanger out." "its okay kyoko, i know its okay." fox tooked out a walkie-talkie, "blue i found her, but it looks the others are gone, we are at the ware house, 2 miles away, she is in no condition to move, please advise." "fox, we copy we are sending a team out right now." fox hung up. "its okay we have a team on the way." kyoko caughed again, "fox...the boy that did...this was like you...he is still around...you have to fight him...and win." fox nodded, "i will i promise there are many like me who had dna mixed, but they got infected and just want to kill." "fox he called him self...sig." an arrow went right by them. "well look what we have here, the famous fox and his bitch ass whore." fox looked and saw sig. sig used up all of his ammo at one time. "well looks like those two are dead." but sig just finished talking when fox fired all his bullets with more deadly accuracy.

then fox kept puching and kicking sig. "YOU LITTLE SHIT, IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" yelled fox and he kept attacking till sig could not move. "damn you fox." fox kicked him. "you know what sig, you had a good fight and were good at fighting to almost kill kyoko, but me, you will never kill or beat." sig stood, and started whipping a chain at fox, who grapped it and whipped sig with it many times. sig threw knives at fox, but fox dodged each one.  
sig still had many weapons to use and he was going to show fox that he was not that bad of a fighter. he threw a few nail bombs, but fox got behind a thick metal wall in time. "hey sig, your bag of toys out yet?" sig laughed and threw molotov cock tails at fox. after 2 hours of this sig ran out of weapons and fox did the most deadly barrage of kicks and punches. and then dragged him back to where kyoko was now standing with the team blue sent. "JESUS! FOX I DIDN'T MEAN FOR YOU TO...HOLY SHIT!" yelled kyoko. "well sig...you got any thing to say?" sig caughed. "yeah...one you kicked my ass good...and two that girl is a bitch...ass...fucking whore." fox threw sig on the ground and kicked him in the rips.  
sig could not even stand now, and fox was about to end sig when, kyoko pointed her spear at fox. "fox...hes done...no more." fox looked at kyoko. "look at what he did to you and your team he needs to die." fox stabbed his knife into sig's arm. "AHHH, DAMN IT!" kyoko looked scared. for the first time in her life fox scared her, because he was acting like a ruthless killer and, how he had barley a scratch from the fight with sig. kyoko threw a rock near fox and when he looked at her, she said, "leave him alone." but her voice was shacking.  
fox fired an arrow into both of sig's legs, but he barley felt it cause he could not feel his legs. fox then chained sig up on the wall. "well now that you can't go any where, how about some target pratice?" kyoko and the whole team looked scared of fox now. "hey sig, you okay?" asked fox sarcastically. "fuck...off." replied sig weakly. fox smiled. "look sig, i mean im keeping you alive show some, appreciation here." "keeping me alive? your fucking takeing your time with killing me!" fox laughed. "oh sig, you are right."  
kyoko could not take it any more. "FOX! STOP IT, HE HAS HAD ENOUGH, HE HAS LEARNED HIS LESSON... NO LEAVE HIM ALONE AND LETS GO." yelled kyoko. fox looked at her, "why i thought you wanted me to beat him?" kyoko was crying, "yes, but this...fox this is not right...you know that...just because that other one fang, killed leo does not mean, they are the same."

"he killed your whole team." "yes but left me alive, so just leave him like that and lets go." fox looked at kyoko. "look kyoko...if i let him live he might attack again." sig laughed, "let the bitch decide, nice one...i wanted to kill her but...i thought a slow death would do." this set fox into the most aggresive mode he could ever be. he whipped sig with the chain, then puched him as hard as possible many times, then shot him with more arrow and some steal balls from a sling shot. "damn you to hell fox." kyoko knew that fox was in his mood, that he could not be snapped out of now.

"hey sig, im gonna ask you some questions and if you get them wrong, im gonna fire one of these at you." "what is it." fox smiled, "oh...just a nice steal ball made for my sling shat, except it weighs a ton more." sig looked scared, but agreed. "okay, first question why did you attack kyoko and her team?" "because i wanted to." fox fired to steal balls at sig. "okay well last question...why would you attack me?" sig knew this one easy. "because you are a person that likes helping people and need to be taught a lesson." fox killed sig with a revlover bullet. when they got back to base, fox went to his room while kyoko, went to blue to brife him on what happened and he listened carefully.  
"so kyoko, fox did all this, i can't belive him." after kyoko was done she went to find fox, but what see saw, she could not belive. fox was protecting a kid from some kind of boy looking thing. "STAY BACK!" kyoko was running over to help, when she got it by a chain and was sent sliding across the floor. kyoko stood up and relized that fox had no weapon and threw kid towards her, but the beast wanted fox more than the boy. now every one was out. fox was beat up and cut every where by the chain.  
maxie ran at the thing with her sword, but the thing just smacked it with its sword and went to smack her but fox took the hit.  
"fox...why...stop it...you don't need to protect us like this...your gonna get killed." fox was not listening to maxie. "hey ugly...leave these people alone." the thing just hit fox with its chain several times, but the last it was with a chain that had spikes on it.  
ollie fired, some steal balls at it, but they just got deflected. the thing started talking. "i am claw, and im here to kill fox and then all of you." fox stood up, "hey claw...got two words for ya...FUCK YOU!" and fox fired off all his ammo and threw all his, molotov cock tails, pipe bombs, and grenades. all this could have killed 2,905,098 sickos and claw took it, like it was a snow ball being thrown at him. "my, my, now fox that was your ultimate tactic, who stupid of you, i mean really." fox looked shocked. "what...no...how the hell are you...still alive?" claw laughed, "you see im the devil...well i guess that what people should call me since i have so many weapons and can kill people, but not, take that much damage."  
kyoko walked up and threw her spear. claw grapped hit and laughed. "nice spear, made out of metal that never gets dull, has a chain built in to fire the tip and pull it back in, and it also works like a club." he then threw it at fox and it cut him on the arm and then stuck in the wall. "fox are you scared of me, of death even?" fox smiled, "nope, cause you see, i have you figured out you have a chain made out of the same stuff, that kyoko's spear is, but you have a thing on your arm, to fire it redraw it and make different thing pop on it, good weapon i have to say, but if some one figures it out, its almost no use." claw got mad and fired the chain at fox who grapped it so it could not be redrawed. fox smiled, "told you so." he let go and claw with drew it all the way.  
he then fire it at max power and with max spikes at maxie and kyoko, but fox took the hit and claw left, after that.

fox fell to the ground. kyoko was bandaging him up. maxie looked at him. "fox...why would you do that...why?" fox smiled, "because, maxie im not going to let any one else die." blue was barking orders for people to go after claw. fox walked out of his room the next day. he saw a group of kids comeing back from looking for claw, but obvisouly had no luck.

fox walked up to blue. "blue, claw is good at fighting with that chain and god knows what else, if i can't take him on then we have no chance in hell to beat him." blue looked at fox. "fox look i know, its just that maxie feels bad that you took the hits and not her, same for all of us." claw walked in. fox looked at blue. "looks like we found him." fox was the first one down to the main floor. "well fox good to see you up on your feet." fox fired 21 bullets from a desert eagle at claw, who took it. "hey thats no way to treat and old rival is it?" every one was curious. maxie was the first to ask questions. "wait rival what do you mean?" claw smiled, me and this shit bag have faught many times before, i would usually win, and now look at him." fox looked angry. "oh i see you guys took all his guns away and left him with that spear." "yes because his body cant handle the recoil right now." maxie took the desert eagle away from fox. claw looked amused. "the famous fox...oh my god look at you."

fox was getting more angry. kyoko saw this and thought 'come on fox keep it together.' fox walked up to claw. "oh, hey fox what you doing?" fox smiled, "this." and he stuck the spear into claw and watched it blow up from the bomb he put on there. "ow...fox...that hurt." claw started to hit fox with his chain and would not stop no matter what. maxie closed her eyes and turned away, kyoko was crying and all the others were throwing things and yelling trying to make claw stop. after 15 minutes claw stopped and, fox was cut all over and his cloths all torned. 

"now that we have the little fox cub, under control...yes all of you i saw his tail, any way, like i was saying fox here used to kill kids, killed those two whole bases you guys found, yep all by him self...sure he changed but i mean still." fox stood up, but claw smacked him with the chain so hard it stunned fox. kyoko was on the ground crying, maxie was trying to cumfort her. "its okay kyoko fox we come through and kill this ass hole, he always does you know." but deep down maxie knew that fox would properly not be able to. claw picked fox up by the taila nd threw him at a wall. claw laughed but did no more damaged to fox. " see you all even the mighty fox can't stop me."

blue stared in shock at fox. fox stood up and smiled. "hey...claw...you hit like and old lady with that chain..." claw looked at fox. "why you little...how dare you." kyoko had hope, but it died when she saw that fox was bluffing. fox passed out and fell to the floor. claw walked over to kyoko, and maxie pulled out her sword. "you stay back." claw stopped walking. "what i just want to see why she is crying?" ollie fired some steal balls at him, and blue threw a few spears. fine i will just go and finish off that body for you guys, and when he turned he saw a little kid standing in front of fox's body. the kid was named tiger, and he was only 7 years old. "now kid move." tiger looked at claw and shooked his head. "you will not hurt fox any more, he saved my life and now im going to save his." claw laughed, "look boy there is no why you are going to stop me." tiger still did not move there are two reasons he got his nickname tiger, he always wore a tiger hoodie even when it was hot, and never backed down.  
fox woke up and saw tiger. "tiger you need to move." "no fox, i am not." claw fired his chain and whipped tiger a side. fox got mad and stood up. "YOU FUCKING ASS HOLE, YOU ARE GOING TO DIE YOU FUCKING CUNT!" yelled fox as he ran at claw and kept puching and kicking and then he threw a bomb and it blew up and did a lot of damage to claw.

fox looked at claw and saw that it was finally over. he fell to the ground.

2 weeks later.

fox woke up and walked out of his room. "how long was i out?" tiger explained that fox was out for a 2 weeks. "oh...i see" tiger looked at fox. "fox why are you never scared?" fox looked at tiger. "tiger...i am scared all the time when i get into fights and stuff, and now that the diesease is mutating." tiger nodded and walked out. fox walked out of his room and looked around. he saw that blue ordered people to set up the machine guns on the veichle around the place and even made some auto turrets. must have been hell getting the turrets off the veichles and then all this. thought fox. kyoko hugged him and kissed him, "don't ever scare me like that again." fox smiled, "don't worry about it."

maxie was watching kyoko and fox. when ollie came up to her. "maxie, look i know what you are thinking but, we can't send out any more patrols." maxie sighed and walked away. tiger was shooting a .22 rifle, ollie ran over and grapped the gun. "WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU THIS!" tiger looked scared. "fox...said...i needed to...pratice shooting...next time i get...in a fight." ollie walked over to fox and pushed him. "THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM LETTING TIGER, SHOOT A GUN!" fox looked at ollie, "he needs to learn how to shoot to protect his self." ollie was even more mad, "HE IS SEVEN!" "ollie, im doing this for him." ollie pointed the gun at fox, which mad tiger look away. "YOU SEE THIS, HE COULD END UP DOING THIS AND THEN BAM KILL SOME ONE!" yelled ollie. fox was getting mad. "YOU KNOW WHAT TEACH HIM TO SHOOT BUT WHEN HE DIES ITS ON YOUR HANDS!" yelled ollie. fox had, had enough. he pushed ollie up against the wall. " you think i would let him die?" "YOU LET LEO DIE, AND THEN KYOKO'S WHOLE TEAM." ollie relized what he said. "you dont have to remind me that i led leo into there, with out thinking about it and then haveing him die."

ollie was about to apologize when fox walked away and went to his room. fox was in his room when tiger came in. "fox if its wrong for you to teach me how to shoot, i dont want you to get in trouble." fox looked at tiger and tossed more .22 ammo to him, and tiger saw it was a whole book bag of ammo and magazines. tiger took it and left. kyoko walked in and gave fox a m1911 and some ammo. "thought you would like to have a gun, i mean you can handle it now, well a pistol i mean." fox took it and looked at kyoko. "look fox tell me whats bothering you." "nothing." kyoko shrugged and walked out of his room. maxie walked in with tiger.

"so fox, tiger says you a teaching how to be a solider, thats cute really it is." fox laughed. "yeah maxie, thats not what ollie thinks." maxie sat next to him, "look, ollie is just being ollie, i know you and kyoko are takeing care of tiger, but still." fox looked at her. "look maxie, i think ollie is right." maxie slapped him. "FOX! YOU WILL TEACK TIGER TO SHOOT!" the next day fox was teaching tiger how to shoot, he even put a nice scobe that was easy to use in tiger's rifle and even a new stock. "now with this you can see a little farther a way, and things far away will look close." after a few hours tiger got it down packed.

kyoko walked up to fox. "really you are teaching him to shoot and fight." fox looked away. "fox...i understand, but ..." fox just walked away. the next day fox woke up and heard shouting and when he walked out he saw tiger held hostage by some kid. fox walked down. "stay back." warned the kid. "hey...easy im not going to hurt you, just let him go." fox reconized her. "amy? what the hell." amy pointed the gun closer to tiger's head. "amy...stop, dont do it." amy pulled the trigger, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
fox looked at the dead body and amy now pointing the gun at him.  
"amy...put the gun down." amy just kept pointing the gun. "amy look make this easy...you killed some one...dont make another mistake." amy started to cry and dropped the gun and fell do her hand and knees. later fox was questioning amy. "why amy would you do it? why kill him?" amy was not saying any thing and fox got pissed and he picked her up and shoved her against the wall. "LOOK TELL ME WHY AND I WONT FUCKING KILL YOU!" kyoko walked in and pulled fox off of amy. "fox that wont work."  
fox looked at amy and then punched her. "FOX! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" fox picked amy up and slammed her head into the wall and blood started to go down her face. "FOX GOD DAMN IT!" fox was not listening, he threw amy on the floor and then kicked her and sent her sliding. "amy are you ready to talk?" "never." fox picked her up and threw her. "FOX! SHE IS ONLY 8!" fox looked at kyoko. " .GIVE. ." said fox. fox punched amy in the stomach which made her caugh up blood. kyoko could do nothing. fox kicked amy in the rips and she collapsed.

kyoko did not want to fight fox, but she had to even if he did hurt her. she ran at fox and swung her spear at him. " ." said kyoko. fox did not, and she slicked at him with her spear. "fox dont make me, hurt you." fox looked at kyoko. "kyoko..." kyoko looked at him ready for him to attack, but he just did nothing. amy got up and fox looked at her, kyoko moved in front of amy. "fox no, bad." amy was scared of fox. kyoko saw fox's gun. "fox, im going to have to ask you to put your gun on the ground." fox threw his gun on the floor. kyoko pointed to the door and fox left. she sat down with amy and talked. "im scared of him." "i know amy, i got him under control dont worry."

"i didn't mean to kill that boy, it just he scared me, fox did and i paniced." fox came back in, and amy froze, till see saw kyoko smile at her. "fox, have you calmed down yet?" "yes kyoko, i have." "thats a good fox." amy giggled. fox left the room. "so amy why does he scare you?" "well its because he had that fox tail." kyoko laughed. "fox came back in and had a gun and aimed it at amy. kyoko got up. "fox put it down, okay, put it down." fox threw the gun down and jumped on top of amy. "FOX!" "im not rapeing her kyoko." he then punched amy in the cheast. "fox stop it." amy started to cry. "that hurts." fox bit her arm and drew blood. "AHHHH!" kyoko had no why of stopping fox, not when he was like this, he was acting like a fox. "please...stop it...it hurts." fox elbowed amy in the cheast. "stop it please." cryed amy. kyoko watched in horror. fox elowed amy in the cheast, and the punched her in the cheast.

kyoko could not stand it any more, she ran at fox and kicked him off of amy. "BAD FOX, STOP IT!" yelled kyoko as she helped amy up. blue walked in. "fox im sorry...im going to have to ask you to hand over your weapons for now." fox gave all his weapons to blue and, blue put him in a room and locked it. "amy are you okay?" asked blue. amy nodded. "why...does he want to hurt me?" kyoko made blue leave. "amy me and you are going to talk."

"amy...what you did to tiger, killed him...fox he will never forgive you for that." amy looked scared. fox came in. kyoko stood up. "relax kyoko im not here to hurt any one."fox looked at amy. "amy...im sorry about hurting you...its just ollie said if tiger died it was on my hands." amy now understood fox and smiled. "well fox you did no real damage to me." she said. ollie ran in, "GUYS WE HAVE SICKOS ATTACKING ON FORCE!" fox ran out and grapped his gear, and so did amy and kyoko. they were fighting off the sickos well. fox was killing them with his ump-45, but these sickos were comeing in numbers and were using weapons.

a sicko with a mp-7 fired at amy, and fox moved in front of her as the bullets hit him. "why...did you..." "amy run." amy did and she saw fox kill the sicko. kyoko grapped her. "where is fox?" amy looked scared and pointed to where he was still killing the sickos, non stop. "that idiot."

"COME ON BASTARDS, COME AND GET SOME!" yelled fox as he was kiling the sickos left and right. after 3 hours more of fighting the sickos were done, but they kids lost a few people to. fox saw a kid walking from the direction of the road and he aimed his gun. "STOP WHERE YOU ARE!" yelled fox. "come one fox is that any way to treat an old friend." and when the boy got closer fox and everyone saw that it was leo.

"leo how?" "well you see i was fakeing being dead and when i started to look for you...any way i see you guys have a new nice base with more deffenses." fox was getting his supplies back up from the fight, and he tossed leo a m16a4, a m1911 pistol and some ammo. "welcome back to the team leo." leo smiled. a kid came out of no where and shot amy, but she survived and when the caught him, and were questioning her fox held nothing back.

"my name is wolf." said the girl, who also said she was 15. fox had enough bs from her and slammed her head in the wall, kicked her and elbowed her in the cheast. "ow...damn it...you hit hard." fox bit her on the arm and drew blood, then round housed kicked her, snap kicked her, side kicked her, back kicked her and puched her. then he jumped on top of her.

"damn it boy you hit hard." fox smacked her. "my name is fox and im done with your bull shit." the girl smiled and fox let her up. "well...fox that makes two of us." she ran at him, but fox was faster, and flipped her in the air, the force palmed her. kyoko, amy and leo walked in. they saw wolf bleeding and beat up by fox. fox went for another force palm but leo grapped him. "fox, no, dont you beat her up enough she will talk now." wolf stood. "yeah, ill talk."

wolf made her face looked cute, but fox threw her across the floor. "LOOK AS CUTE AS YOU WANT YOU BITCH, BUT IM NOT BUYING IT OR PLAYING YOU GAMES!" yelled fox. "okay i shot at her, because i wanted to kill her and scare you guys, im sorry." fox slamed her up against the wall. "yeah, you are about to be sorry." amy walked over and put a hand on fox's arm. "fox no...i know you think this is the way...but sometimes its not."

wolf smiled, "so fox have you ever kid another kid?" "no, i have not, except for the ones who had dna things like me." wolf smiled, "so you wont kill me." fox was getting mad now, he picked up a revolver and pointed it at wolf. leo walked up. "easy fox...think about this for a second." wolf looked scared. "yeah...listen to him." then wolf had a thought. "oh yeah you had a sister named anna, what happened to her?" kyoko gasped, wolf was on thin ice now. "SAY ONE MORE WORD, I FUCKING DARE YOU!" yelled fox. "well, i mean i dont see her so im asking, oh wait i forgot she is here but injured pretty bad, by me." fox snapped. he threw wolf across the room and kicked and punched her as hard and fast as he could, then got a chain and whipped her, and the fired some hunting sling shot steal balls at her.  
"oh, i see you dont like me, any more now?" fox picked her up and threw her on the ground and got on top of her. then punched and force palmed her in the cheast.

wolf was now bleeding from many spots and caughed up some blood. kyoko knew some one needed to step in, and stop this before fox did kill her. leo pulled fox off. leo and kyoko knew that fox could go full fox and have claws and look like a fox, thanks to the dna of a fox that was combined with his, but he rarely did turned like that, and when he did it was on. "fox stop." fox already was in full fox mode now, and her pushed leo a side and cut wolf with his claws and then bit her on the leg and arm again. "AHHHHH! DAMN IT WHAT THE HELL...IS THIS KID!" cryed wolf. kyoko smacked fox off and he turned back. he looked at her. "fox stop it." anna walked in, now that she was able to walk around but not much else. she ran up and hugged fox. "fox...no more...please i cant stand to see you like that." she cryed. "your my little brother, i will always be here for you." fox hugged her back. wolf sat up. "how touching, is this eh?" anna stood up and walked over to wolf and she smacked her in the rips as hard as she could with a, metal pipe, then she walked out of the room.

fox got up and went over to wolf. "so what now you guys going to kill me? cause i mean you guys beat me up real good, espically you fox." kyoko walked over to fox, and the next moment fox pulled out a revolver and shot wolf and killed her. then he walked out. anna met him in his room. "look fox...you know that you can tell me any thing right?" fox looked at her. "anna, why is this happening?" anna shook her head. "i dont know, but if its true what you said, about the us being alright, then they will send people out to help us out."  
anna left his room. anna did not belive that the united states were okay, because they would have sent help by now, would they of sent help. anna was thinking when ollie walked up to her. "anna its fox, you need to come right now." when they got to the main room fox was going ballistic. maxie was trying to calm him down. "look fox its okay...america will send help soon im sure of it." "REALLY MAXIE, IF SO THEY WOULD HAVE DONE IT BY NOW...BUT GUESS WHAT THERE IS NO AMERICA LEFT...NO ONE IS COMEING TO HELP US WE ARE ON OUR OWN NOW!" snapped fox. anna walked over. "fox remember what mother told us when we were young? she said always have faith and never let it go." this made fox stop. "how do you think she would feel if she saw you right now? she would properly be ashamed and pissed off." fox looked at her now. "she would call you a coward for loseing faith, cause thats what you are, a coward...why cant you just stop bitching and have some more hope?" ollie walked up to anna, "okay thats enough." kyoko walked up. "fox..." but fox ran through the doors, and kept running away from the base.

kyoko, leo and amy were leading a search team, and with them were anna and a few others. they followed his path until they got to a building. "oh...no...guys if fox is in there then..." said amy, and they knew that he would be being tortuered or something by the leader of the sickos that live here. leo ran in. "FOX! HEY BUDDY YOU IN HERE!" he saw fox on the ground covered in blood and he picked him up and ran him out side and started patching him up. leo pulled out a communicator. "blue this is search team alpha-one-two. we found him but hes pretty beat up please advise over." "leo stay put we are sending a team out to you as we speak." "solid copy blue." leo told the others what was going on, when fox woke up. "damn it...what...the." leo ran over to him. "its okay buddy dont worry, you are going to be fine." the leader of the sickos walked out and leo was the first to aim his gun at him.

"wow, my name is drago...im the leader here of these sickos even if im just a kid." leo aimed the gun still. "I DONT GIVE A FUCK, NOW GO BACK IN SIDE OR ELSE WE WILL OPEN FIRE!" yelled leo. fox stared at drago. "look um i dont know what this is about but...why dont we lower the guns." every one did except for leo and anna. fox stood up. "oh...my you look terrible." leo fired a few rounds at drago. the team blue sent arrived and picked up fox and then leo and all them went back to base.

drago was in the main room, with almost every one pointing a gun at him. "look im just here to see, how that kid is doing. his name is fox." fox walked out of his room. "there he is...well you look better." anna fired 30 bullets from her .22 rifle at him. fox walked up. "look drago if you want a fight...then lets do this." drago looked amused. "okay by me." fox was better but it would be hard for him to fight and every one knew that, but he still fired all his ammo and threw all his bombas and things and then did a massive barrage of kicks and punches. drago looked un harmed. "you dont get it...i cant die." and then he ran and puched fox in the stomach which made him caugh up blood.

maxie ran at drago, but she got smacked down quickly and then the same thing happend to amy, kyoko, leo, and anna. fox was going on a frenzy of attacks now and not even stopping to let drago catch his breath. " well fox you are sure going at me." fox started to turn into his full fox form and he slashed drago and bit him many times and even head butted him, but drago smacked him once and he turned back to normal. "well, now this was interesting to watch." fox tryed to get up. drago walked over to anna.

he started to squeeze her breast and then feel her ass. then he licked her face and collar bone. "you know you are just right." drago said. fox got up. drago looked at him. "why cant you just stay down?" fox growled, "DONT YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" drago laughed, "or what?" fox ran at drago and did a punch that had all of fox's power in it. fox kept it up. and then he did the attack that used up all the ammo in every gun he had. drago was now on the ground in pain. fox kicked him and sent him across the floor. "get up." fox said and then he kicked drago again. " I SAID GET THE FUCK UP." drago could not get up, let alone barely move. fox kicked him again. "get up." fox was cover in blood from drago and a few sickos that tried to help grago, and now fox looked like he was under a spell talking like, he was just talking in a depressed voice and attacking drago. fox kicked drago again. "get up drago." kyoko was shocked to see fox like this and saw was anna. maxie was comforting anna, as best as she could.

"please-" drago said and fox snapped. "WHAT...PLEASE DONT KILL YOU...WELL DRAGO I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" fox then kicked drago as hard as he could and it made drago pop up and slide across the floor, then he caughed up blood. "look fox...im sorry...please." fox was not listening any more. fox picked up drago and threw him in the air, then when he came down fox force palmed him in the stomach, the drago fell to the floor and then fox kicked him and sent him sliding across the floor.  
"drago hurry up and die." anna was crying, "some one stop this, its not right." kyoko knew that, but what could any one do at this point. fox kicked drago again.

fox snap kicked drago in the stomach 32 times. anna ran up to fox and hugged him. "please fox...no more...please...what would mother think...please stop." fox looked at anna. "anna i cant let him live." anna looked mad now. "THEN STOP HAVEING FUN AND END IT!" fox pushed anna away gently and just kept kicking drago. maxie grapped her. "its alright...there is nothing you can do now...its okay...shhh...calm down anna." drago finally die and fox sat down on the ground.

kyoko walked up to him. "fox...are you okay?" fox just looked at her. "yeah im fine." anna walked up to him and hugged him. "fox...please." fox kissed her on the cheek, and then fell asleep on her. fox sat up in bed. "well looks like you are a wake." said kyoko. "anna...where is she?" "shes fine." fox layed back down. kyoko kissed him. "kyoko...we are all going to die at some point." kyoko looked worryed, she felt his fore head. "OH FUCK FOX...YOU ARE BURNING UP!" kyoko ran out and got ollie. "well...i dont know whats wrong with him...hes not showing any signs of a sickness." kyoko nodded.

fox was walked out of his room. anna ran up to him. "are you okay enough to be out of your room?" fox smiled. "of course i am." fox stumbled, and anna caught him before he fell all the way. "you sure you are okay?" fox smiled. "yes, anna im sure." he passed out and anna took him to his room. kyoko walked in and saw fox's head on anna's cheast. "what the..." anna looked at kyoko, "shhh, hes asleep." kyoko smiled, "well you two are so cute." then she left the room. anna was petting fox's tail. "fox please get better, i will stay with you no matter what." anna was 15 years old, and fox was 14. kyoko walked back in. "if u want i can move him and you can go." "no its fine." kyoko shrugged and walked out.

fox turned into his fox form, and anna started to pet his back now. she had a thought and moved to fox's cock and started to suck. she sucked it until he cam and she swallowed it and then layed down and he moved and snuggled with her. kyoko came in and anna told her that she loved fox. "well anna you can have him." and from that moment amy knew fox was hers, and some how he did to.

when fox woke up, anna told him to fuck her and he did. he licked her breast, which made her moan, then he moved to her collar bone, and then stomach and he figured her. then he started to fuck her in the pussy. "YES, FOX OH GOD YES . HARDER DEEPER, YES FUCK ME MORE, MORE, YES YES AHHHHHHH!" anna yelled as she and fox both cam. fox was about to fuck her in the ass when she stop him. "go in your full fox form so that you look like a fox." fox did and anna put her butt in his face. he started to hump her fast. "YES FOX FUCK ME IN THE ASS, YES FUCK ME LIKE A DOG, MMM, YES IM YOUR BITCH, FUCK ME YES OH GOD YES!" fox cam and then turned back to normal.

they both got dressed, and fell asleep on her. kyoko walked in. "i heard what you two did." anna's face went bright red. kyoko walked out of the room. anna put a metal necklace on fox that looked like a collar and told him not to take it off. when fox woke up again he saw anna still naked, but she put her cloths on. "anna...i love you." anna kissed him and touched his cock, to show that she felt the same way.

the next day fox had another fever. "fox are you okay?" "amy im fine." fox walked and stumbled and fell down the steps. amy went down and helped him up. "whats wrong with you?" fox sighed. "amy im fine really." fox tried to walk but fell down. "damn it." anna knew what it was now. "the fight with drago...looks like he got beat up and, he pushed his body to the limit in the fight, and now look at him." fox tryed to stand, but he just fell down again. amy helped him up and let him lean on her. "what can we do?" she asked. "nothing amy." was all anna replied with.

"fox the caught a guy trying to sneak in. all she would tell us is that her name was rose, and she is 14." fox sat up. "ill make her talk." fox went to the room and went in, and every one was surprised to see him. "i...hear you wont talk...ill fix that." fox punched her in the cheast and then slammed her head into the wall and blood started to go down her face. "amy did he still have a fever when you told him?" asked maxie. "yes...wait that means...oh no." maxie nodded. fox bit rose on the arm and leg and drew blood. "that hurts." cryed rose. fox smiled. maxie grapped him. "FOX STOP! NOW!" fox looked at her and then pushed her away. fox then kept attacking rose.

rose was sitting on the ground with her back to the wall and she had blood going down her arms and face. she was also crying and shaking with fear. fox looked like he was blushing but the fever was makeing it hard for him to do any thing. anna walked up to him, and saw his face. "fox look you need to rest or you wont get better." rose was still scared. fox jumped on top of her and punched and elbowed her in the cheast, which made her caugh up blood. fox then slapped her in the face. "now are you going to talk?" rose was crying from fear and the pain. "yes...i will talk...just no more."

maxie was the one asking the questions. "why would you try and sneak in? and why did you attack those kids?" "because i wanted to steal from you guys...and i thought if i killed some kids that would by me some time." fox growled but, anna calmed him down. "are you alone here or are there others waiting for you? or did you come from a group?" assked maxie. "im alone and i did not come from a group." replied rose. rose was keeping an eye on fox. why did you come here stocked up on weapons, espically that modified one right there." rose looked away, "i cant tell you that." fox slammed her to the ground. then he slapped her in the face and cut her face with a knife on the cheek but only a small one, so that it started to bleed but not to bad.

"you gonna tell us now." asked fox. rose started to cry. "i cant." fox head butted her in the cheast then punched her in the head. maxie was getting scared of fox now her self. "fox...stop." fox just kept it up. fox smacked rose's ass hard, then kicked her in the side. "stop...it hurts." cryed rose. fox was now like an animal. he smacked her in the side of her head, rose tryed to hit back but fox blocked her hits and then threw her in the air and them punched her. rose sat up and backed against the wall. maxie knew she would be scared of fox for a while but she had to stop him. "fox...no more." fox looked at her and snapped "MAXIE WHY DONT YOU, SHUT THE FUCK UP, AND GO FUCK YOUR SELF, CAUSE IM TIRED OF YOU!" anna was watching all this and she under stood that fox could not think stright because of the fever, and it was obviouse to every one...even maxie.

amy walked over to rose and fox puched her in the cheast and head butted her in the cheast, then smacked her ass and kicked her in the side, which made her go down, and not want to get up again. maxie told one of the guards to go get blue or leo.

when leo arrived, he saw rose beat up and amy on the ground. "fox...its me leo...calm down...look its okay." fox growled. "leo took of his belt that held his colt revolver and m1911 and also his 3rd pistol the m9. he dropped it on the ground. "see buddy...no weapons...okay." fox looked at him and the guard aimed a m14 at fox. "NO...PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN...EVERY ONE PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN NOW!" yelled leo and every one did. fox aimed a revolver at rose. leo knew this was getting bad.

"fox aim the gun at me...i trust you...thats why im doing this." leo put his hand on the revolver, and gently took it from fox, then fox seemed to relize what happened. "what..." leo grapped fox as he fell to the ground. "leo...why did i...what." "its okay buddy...its okay i got you." fox looked like he had been hit by a train. "oh..no amy." he ran over to her. she was bleeding from a cut that fox did, and she looked in pain. "no...no...amy come on stay with me...amy." amy hugged fox. "im fine."

"fox that fever...its messing with you a lot." said ollie. fox nodded, he knew why he went crazy in that room, while questioning rose. fox walked back into the questioning room. rose stiffined. anna went over to him. maxie whispered to rose, "dont worry anna will keep him in check." rose nodded. "now tell us why you have those weapons rose." said maxie. "im sorry i want to but i cant." fox fired a 100 round belt from an m60 at rose. "tell us or next time i wont miss." rose was shivering. "i...cant...if i do he...will." rose shut her mouth relizing what she said.

"who is he, rose.?" asked maxie. "no...i cant tell you or he will kill me." maxie smiled. "rose you are safe here, no one will hurt you and we have fox to kick any ones butt." rose looked at fox and nodded. "he is called sig...and-" fox cut her off. "BULL SHIT...I KILLED HIM!" rose shook her head. "no he never dies even if he looks like he is dead."  
fox was at a lost for words. maxie looked at fox and saw his face. "rose we need to know where is he?" rose shooked her head. "i dont know...i just do what he says."  
"rose you had to talk." said a voice. fox grapped his weapons. "SIG SHOW YOUR SELF!" "why fox, that would mean you would attack me."

"hes gone." said rose and fox slammed her to the wall. "ow why did you...no." rose saw why fox did that he took an arrow in the shoulder. "no...why...would you." fox laughed "hey im not letting you die till we get ALL the answers we want." sig walked in the room, and fox fired all his ammo in his guns and threw all his bomb and other explosives, then head butted sig in the cheast. fox kept up the attacks and sig could barely move now. rose was scared. "damn fox you..."

fox slamed sig's head in the wall a few times and then fox jumped on top of him. fox punched and elbowed sig in the cheast. sig smiled. "fox you are stupid." and then sig fired all his ammo at fox. and did more attacks faster then fox did and now fox was the one down. "see rose, told you to keep quiet." rose was shivering. "leave her alone." sig turned to see fox standing up. "that should have killed you." fox ended sig with a head shot from a 50 caliber sniper. fox's head was spinning now from the fever.

they continued to question rose. "rose why...why did you bring those weapons in." asked maxie. "to kill you all." maxie nodded. fox pinned maxie down. amy ran over. "fox whats wrong with you?!" fox punched, elbowed and head butted maxie in the cheast. then he bit her and smacked her ass, then kicked her in the side and smacked her in the face. he slamed her head in the wall. rose ran over to fox and he head butted her. amy ran at fox and he just smacked her in the head and punched her in the stomach and she went down.  
leo walked in and saw rose, maxie, and amy on the floor. " fox...you need to stop." fox kicked maxie and sent her slideing across the floor. maxie stood up. kyoko had died, but she taught maxie so many new fighting tactics, before that. she ran at fox and punched, but he blocked it then she jumped and kicked in the air and he dodged that. then he force palmed her in the cheast.

he picked her up. leo aimed his gun at him. "fox put her down." anna walked in and saw what happened. "leo that fever is not a normal one...ollie says we need to watch fox all the time till its gone." fox smiled, "wonder how much longer maxie... can stay a wake." anna looked at him. fox put her down. he did. maxie grapped him and tied his hands together and threw him in the room where they kept prisoners. 

onced she knew amy and rose were okay, she talked to ollie. "he needs to be put down." ollie looked shocked. "no...he...just keep an eye on him." the next day maxie asked the guard what fox has been doing. "nothing laying like that the whole time." maxie dimissed him and looked in the room. fox was laying on the ground looking at the wall. "fox..." fox didn't move. "leave me alone." he said. maxie left him and felt bad now. blue walked in the room, and maxie, amy, rose, anna, ollie, leo, and a guard watched as blue went in. blue threw his club at fox and it hit him. fox still did not move. "fox...im sorry but..." fox cut him off. "kill me. you came to kill me, dont lie." blue looked away.

"well do it, i dont care any more, this fever is just to much...so kill me." blue walked out. "i cant kill him...he lives." fox was dragged out by rose. she was taught how to deffend against fox. "come on fox lets go...you can get out of the cage now." fox barely move. rose slapped him in the face. he did nothing."fox come on." fox looked at her. "why i need to die for right i did." she managed to get fox out of the room. she aimed her bow at him and fired two arrows that hit him in the leg the other missed. the arrow that hit only grazed him.

he was thinking about killing rose. he ran at her and pinned her down. she smiled. "i knew i could wake you up." fox looked at his self. "dont think i like you..im with anna." rose looked shocked, "she is your sis." " no...she lived with me and took care of me, but we were not related so yeah." rose got up. he pinned her down and was about to kill her with a bite to the neck when amy came in. "FOX! NO!" ske kicked him and punched him and head butted him. "bad fox." blood was going down fox's face. "fox...i hurt you im sorry." fox jumped away from her. "fox im sorry." amy tried to walked towards him, but he jumped away. "amy come any closer and i will kill you." amy risked walking closer and she stepped back just in time for, the knife to miss her. fox puched her in the neck. rose had no idea of what to do. amy was passed out and fox was over her. "dont kill her fox." fox looked at rose.

anna made it in time to stop fox, from killing rose. she pinned him down and weird thing is he did not fight back. "fox why are you doing this?-answer me! FOX ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!" fox looked at anna. she smacked him in the face. " ." fox snapped out of the fever and relized it was gone. "the fever is gone." anna knew what he ment but she saw how banged up rose and amy were. she took out her knife and put it up to his neck. "tell me." anna saw fox bleeding from s cut on his head and saw that, amy caused it.

the next day they were questioning rose. rose was scared. "why is fox here?" maxie looked. "yes why is he here?" she looked at the guard. "sorry i will remove him." the guard went to grap fox, but fox head butted him away. "ow why you..." fox looked at the guard. maxie pressed her body against fox's. "fox why are you acting like this the fever is gone right?" fox cursed. "its...not really gone." maxie backed away. "w...what!" fox looked at her and he handed her his pistol. "maxie if hate it that much kill me." "fox i know the fever is gone, you are just acting like this, cause you like hurting people."

rose backed away from fox. "w...wait fox." fox slamed her on the ground. rose thought that fox was trying to hury her, but when she looked he was off her and had blood comeing from a cute that came from the, light comeing off the ceiling. "fox...no hang on." maxie ran out and called for a medic. fox heard rose, but could not tell what she said, all he saw was his blood, on the floor. "rose get back..." rose backed away as a medic bandaged fox up.

"will he be okay?" asked rose and the medic shrugged. fox woke up and saw rose. "go you are being questioned." and she did and fox had to go to. "rose tell me why did you have gold bars?" rose looked embaressed. "well i just thought it would be nice to have." fox smacked her in the face. "FOX! BEHAVE!" yelled maxie. "you have been makeing this questioning very hard." fox backed away from rose. rose pulled out a sword made out of gold. fox snatched it from her and then cut her on the cheek with it, but the cut was not bad. "ow...why..." fox threw the sword on the ground and walked away. maxie sighed, looks like fox was going to keep it up.

rose knew that fox would keep attacking her. the guard picked up the gold sword and placed it on the table with the other weapons. rose pulled at a gold spear and fox, took it and cut her on the arm with it. the cut healed fast though. "knew it your dna is modified you bitch. for healing." fox gave the spear to the guard. "but that does not make it okay fox." said maxie and fox shrugged her off.

"rose why do you have so many weapons and weapons made out of gold?" asked maxie. "well...bacause the more weapons the more i can kill the gold ones i just made, like these gold arrow heads on these arroww." fox took the arrows away and shot one at rose.

maxie told rose to leave and then told fox he was getting questioned. the people in the room were maxie, leo, rose, anna, amy, and the guard. "fox why do you hurt people?" asked maxie, but he did not reply. amy smacked fox in the face. "you wont talk we will make you like you did to us." fox smiled, "thats funny...you can try but i wont talk...and lucky for me i can heal fast like rose...but i can also take more hits." maxie looked at fox. "fox you have been killing more, and more and also becomeing aggresive tell us why." asked maxie. rose walked up and cut fox with her gold sword and spear, and then fired a gold arrow that cut him, the punched him in the cheast, and slammed his head in the wall, and blood started to go down it. "LOOK FOX...YOU WILL FUCKING TALK!" yelled rose.

maxie could not belive how stupporn fox was. rose started to cry, "please fox tell us why...please." fox looked at her. "im sorry...but if i did...you would hate me rose." "fox just tell me. "rose...when i killed those groups of kids...i...killed your brother." rose went from crying to pissed. she punched him, kicked him, then got on top of him and punched, elbowed, and head butted his cheast, which made him caugh up blood. rose was still punching him and beating on him when maxie pulled her off.

"rose i know how you feel but, this wont bring him back." rose looked at maxie. "I KNOW THAT...BUT THIS BITCH SHOULD DIE FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE." fox walked over to rose and handed her a loaded pistol. "rose...if you really belive what you are saying then do it." rose aimed the pistol at him and waited. she threw the pistol on the floor and walked back to where amy was.

"look...guys...i know i have done some bad things but..." amy cut him off. "just die." fox looked at her and the grapped his things and walked out of the base. "great fucking job amy...just what we did not want him to do." amy looked at fox walking away from the base.

its been 5 days since fox left and no search team could find him any where. maxie was leading a team to a abandon building. "maxie...i know that he might be here but...what if hes dead." asked ollie. maxie looked at him, and he knew that she ment shut the hell up. they got in and saw dead bodies and blood every where and even gun caseings. "well looks like fox was here." said rose. ollie was looking around and saw fox in the ground covered in the blood and he led the team over.

fox was laying on the ground and his pistol was a few feet away and his hand was reaching towards it. "oh god what happened?" ollie looked at maxie. "maxie...he was fighting and what properly happened was he got caught of guard and...well you can put the rest together." fox started caughing and he set up. ollie went over to him. "its okay...we are here to get you out of here."

"ollie...you guys need to get out now...the boy sicko leader or what ever he is...he...hes better at fighting then me...you have to leave." ollie shook his head. "well aint this touching." said a voice. "names bear...got it cause i wear this bear skin thing all the time." every one aimed their weapons at him. "easy you guys can leave just keep that...kid here." said bear pointing to fox. "we are not leaving him." replied rose. bear slammed her against a wall and she started to bleed. "look bitch i will murder you if you dont listen to me." fox stood up. "leave her alone bear." bear looked at him. "or what you can barely move." fox knew he was right. "fox ill be okay...just get every one to safty." fox looked at rose.

bear started to squeeze rose's breast and ass. rose moaned. fox saw this and got a sudden burst of energy. "YOU BASTARD...IF YOU TOUCH ANY OF MY FRIENDS...I WILL KILL YOU!" yelled fox. bear dropped rose to the ground and she ran over to maxie. fox ran at bear and knocked him to the ground and then fox stuck, 10 molotov cock tails, 4 grenades, 2 c4, and 5 smoke grenades. fox and the group ran out of the building.

bear took a lot of damage, but was still standing. they got back to base. rose saw fox bleeding badly from a cut on his arm. "fox...you...you are bleeding bad." fox bandaged the cut up. "im...fine." "fox if i had not been caught...you would have not been hurt." fox hugged her. "hey come on now...i was not going to sit back and watch him do that to you." rose saw that fox ment it and hugged him back. anna saw this. "fox you make sure you keep her." and anna just walked on, and left fox there blushing, so anna knew.

a girl was being yelled at by blue, and rose told fox to go. "TELL US RIGHT NOW!" fox walked up. "blue whats going on?" blue looked at fox. "this girl named jade her thought she could walk in and start a fight!" yelled blue. fox made blue leave, and maxie, rose and amy joined him in the room to question her. rose whispered to fox. "dont go crazy on her...shes only 8." fox looked at rose. "that does make it alright for her."

maxie was asking the questions as usual, but jade was not talking. fox slammed her head in the wall, punched her, kicked her, slapped her, and the head butted her. "jesus fox." rose started to walk but maxie stop her. "maxie we cant let him..." maxie looked at her. "we have to."

fox was on top of her now. "you gonna talk?" jade shook her head. fox pointed a pistol at her, and jade started to cry. "look this thing is loaded, okay." jade nodded. "now will you talk?" jade shook her head no. fox go pissed, and pointed the gun against her cheast. maxie knew it would not take much for fox to pull the trigger. the jade did the most stupid thing she could. she slapped fox on the face.

"FOX! NO...DONT...STOP IT!" yelled maxie. fox let jade up and jade sat down on the floor. and she just started saying all the answers they wanted to hear.

"im alone...and i brought these weapons to kill sickos or people, i was going to steal from you guys. im not with any one i swear it...please dont kill me...and please make that guy go away." jade cryed and pointed at fox. fox walked over. "im not leaveing." jade started to cry. they heard a kid in the main room calling for jade. fox picked jade up and aimed his pistol at her head.

"thought you were alone?" jade looked at fox. fox led her into the main room and the kid saw her. "oh jade...thank go-" jade was crying. "tommy you should have stayed away." tommy saw fox. "look...im sorry for all this...please let her go." fox laughed. "tommy is is...im not letting her go...in fact i should kill her." "NO! please...dont...please." rose walked up to fox. "fox you should really think carefully." fox looked at tommy. rose felt fox's fore head. "you have a fever...fox NOOO!" but it was to late fox pulled the trigger and killed jade then aimed it at tommy, and shot him in the leg.

fox walked over to him and shot him in the arm. tommy bandaged him self up. "please dont kill me...please." begged tommy. fox aimed his pistol at tommy's head. more kids from tommy's grouped walked in. one was the leader and she knew how to nogotiate. fox picked tommy up and held him hostage. the leader name ellie said, "we dont want any trouble." fox shot and killed all the others that came in with her. ellie was terrified of fox now. "l...look...just calm down...i dont want any trouple." fox killed tommy. "YOU BASTARD!" yelled ellie.

maxie walked over to fox. "THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU CANT JUST KILL PEOPLE!" fox aimed his pistol at her. "fox you wouldn't." fox just stared at her. maxie backed away. ellie came a little closer. and fox looked at her. "look...um fox is it...we can talk...you know...like trade." a few kids from the group fox was in ran at him, but he shot the all, and killed them and then he reloaded his pistol. now every one was keeping their distance from him. fox had blood all over him from killing all the kids.

maxie tried to walk closer, but fox fired right next to her foot. ellie saw this. "look why dont you put the gun down...okay." fox looked at her. ellie dropped all of her weapons. "fox you idiot put it down." said leo. fox looked at him. leo got close enogh and was able to gently take the gun out of his hand. leo went to clean the blood off of fox, but he backed away. "look fox you cant stay covered in blood you are basically dripping with it. more of ellies crew walked in and fox pulled out his revolver and killed them up close.

"well there goes my crew." said ellie. fox was now dripping in blood from head to toe. he walked up to ellie and she started to tremble. "whats the matter ellie...you scared?" ellie was but she was not going to say that to him. he punched her in the cheast and then smacked her butt, then head butted her. she fell back against the wall and slid to the ground. 

rose did not know what to do. fox walked right up to ellie. rose knew fox like ellie, so why was he doing this. ellie was smart and saw that fox liked her, and deep down she liked him. rose knew fox was not going to kill her. fox walked up to her and then collapsed to the floor. he fell on her. rose told ellie to make him a happy guy and she blushed.

fox was told something that made him almost die. blue told him that anna and rose both died. ellie was comforting him. "why...ellie...why?" ellie did not know what to say. she hugged fox and brushed her breast against his cheast. he shrugged her away. maxie came in and said they caught the girl that killed went into the room. "her name is rachel." said blue.

fox walked over to her and slammed her head into the wall and punched her, kicked her, head butted her , then smacked her side with a metal pipe. he climped on top of her and started to puch her cheast, which made her gasp and caugh up blood. maxie pulled him off, "fox enough of this." fox pushed her aside and started to attack rachel again. maxie pulled him off again and saw rachel bleeding, from her head and on her arms. "fox stop...you cant kill her." 'WHY THE HELL NOT...SHE DESERVES TO DIE!" maxie looked away.

"oh...i see...that anna bitch...was your sister...and rose a friend...well i had fun killing them." fox snapped at this and he punched her in the throat, slammed her head in the wall, elbowed her in the cheast then force palmed her in the stomach. rachel smiled, "whats wrong did i make the poor fox mad?" maxie looked at her. "no, dont rachel." fox ran at her and punched her in the cheast as hard as he could. 

"ow...damn...this kid means buisness." fox walked up to her. "fox no enough...she has had enough." fox looked at maxie then back at rachel. he pulled at a pistol. "fox...no...AHHH...DAMN IT!" yelled maxie, as fox shot her. she bandaged her self up. "well fox you have grown a lot." said rachel. fox looked at her. "what? you dont remember me from when you were in my group and from when me and you hung out as kids?"

fox did remember. "you been drinking something to make you drunk fox." fox looked at rachel. fox growled. "fine i have." rachel had him now. "and thats why you almost missed maxie." fox pressed the gun right against her cheast. maxie was still in pain. "fox...no...dont." rachel was scared, she could not figure fox out when he was like this. a guard came in and aimed a p90 smg at fox. "drop it...fox" fox looked at the guard. "i said drop it now."

more guards came in with mp5 smgs and mp7 smgs. the first guard told others to go. "fox drop the weapon." fox did and the guard smacked fox in the head and fired right next to his head. fox sat up and the guard smacked fox in the head with the back of the gun, and he started to bleed. rachel saw this. "stop he put the gun down." maxie walked over. "dont interfer rachel." fox was on the ground being kicked. fox stood up. "no stay down fox." cryed rachel. the guard smacked fox down.

fox looked at rachel and smiled, and she knew he was doing this to protect her, but why after all the stuff she did. "damn kid why not stay down." fox caught the guards arm. "how about...you go to hell." fox started pulling the guards arm behind his back. "give me a reason not to kill you." said fox. fox let the guard run away then he kissed rachel and told her he loved her, and all that stuff.

maxie walked over, and fox stood in front of rachel. "easy fox...no one wants to hurt her like you did...and well blue." fox pulled out his pistol he kept for back up. "fox easy...its okay." rachel took the gun from him. "its okay fox." maxie smiled. "fox put all your weapons down, and rachel or should i say kyoko." kyoko smiled, "you found me out." maxie smiled, "fox you are out gunned." fox looked around and saw snipers with m110 snipers, sv-98 snipers, and a few with 50 cal snipers. then he saw a few machine gunners and people with assault rifles all aiming at him.

"if you think you can beat all of us fox...try it." fox smiled, he ran and killed all teh ones aiming at him and walked back covered in blood. maxie stepped back. "what was that maxie try?" he smacked her and then kicked her. she managed to cut him with her sword, but she lost it when he kicked her. "fox...you dont want to do this." fox growled at her. "it was you guys who aimed at me." maxie sighed. "yes but we did not know you would do that." blue walked in. "who killed-" he stopped when he saw fox covered in blood. "damn it..." maxie got up. "fox...im sorry." kyoko walked up. "fox stop this." fox growled and walked to his room.

"maxie what the hell were you thinking doing that." hissed blue. "look who was i supposed to know he would kill them all." replied maxie. blue walked away. ollie was cleaning the blood off fox. "damn fox...next time kill them from a far." fox smiled, "i might." ollie smiled. "hey fox we are friends right?" fox looked at ollie. "yeah..." ollie looked at him. "would you kill me like you did them?" fox looked shocked. "no...ollie no."

a sicko took a kid hostaged. fox aimed his ump-45 at the sicko. "let him go." the sicko looked at fox. and a bullet took him out. "fox you almost hit the kid." yelled maxie. "maxie you did not see what i did." fox saw the sicko so close to pulling the trigger. kyoko walked up to him. "hey we really need to go." fox looked at her. "we cant leave them." kyoko sighed, why would he not listen for once. the next day all the kids had guns pointed at them.

a group of kids broke in and made the whole group surrender. one had a gun aimed at kyoko. "fox will kill you all." the guy smacked her. fox walked out of his room. "david." david looked at fox. "oh fox...you like my new crew members? how you beem doing." fox looked around, he could not risk shooting his gun not when all the others were on the ground and had guns aimed at them.

"sir i can take him out." said a guard to david. "no lets see how this turns out." okay fox think...if you cant shoot think of something...come on. "fox. my friend why dont you shoot and save them." said david. fox suddenly had an idea. he pulled out his pistol and shot as many guards as he could. he pulled out his ump-45 and started killing david's guards. one of davids guards got behind him and fox had to surrender. "well looks like someone got caught." said david. kyoko could not belive this. fox smiled. and pulled a pin from a smoke grenade he taped to his body.

he rolled and picked up an aug hbar and killed more of david's guards. damn it why did david bring so many, thought fox. after 30 minutes fox got caught again. "well...fox that was impressive...but you should have been better." fox looked mad. david walked up and kicked fox in the stomach. "looks like the fox is nothing." fox layed still not moveing. "COME ON FOX GET YOUR ASS UP!" yelled ollie. david laughed, "he aint getting up." fox stood up. "hey david...when will you learn you cant kill me." fox killed the rest of david's guards. and david ran back to the palace. 

ollie ran over to fox. "fox...how" fox cut him off. "talk to me after i take a nap...just kiding.'' fox was laying against a wall, when ollie walked up to him. "fox...you okay..." fox looked at him. "yes." ollie had a feeling fox was lying to him. "fox tell me the truth...cause you dont look so hot right now." fox looked at him and smiled, then got up and walked away.

fox knew he was not alright. he used up a lot of his energy in that fight and was tired as hell, but he would not take a break. and when that smake went off the impact took his breath away. "fox you need to take a break." said kyoko. "no, kyoko...im fine and ...sorry for the whole yeah...but im...fine." kyoko shrugged, "what ever you say." fox was sitting against a wall. fox vision was blurred, damn i really did use up to much energy in that fight, he thought. the next day fox was better but he did not get any sleep at all. maxie walked up to fox. "look go take a nap or something...you look like shit right now." "maxie im fine really...i can...stay up the rest of the day..."

"fox you got no sleep last night...you used every last bit of your energy in that fight...and that beating you took in the fight as well must have done a lot of damage." "maxie im fine." maxie looked at him, she knew if there was another fight he would not be able to do much. david kicked open the doors to the base and walked in, he had on some armor and a lot of weapons. maxie looked at fox. "fox...let us deal with this one." fox shook his head and walked down.

"hello fox you look like shit." said david. fox fired 50 shotgun shells from a saiga-12, m1014, and a aa12...but the sheels were dragon breath sheels. "nice try fox." david laughed. fox fired a p226 and 9a-91 smg at him but david's armor took hit and david was un harmed. "fox keep doing that, im not going to get hurt." fox smiled, "david you just made your first mistake." david looked at fox curious, what did he mean. "you are getting cocky...just because you have armor and no bullets have hurt you...yet does not mean that you can not get hurt."

fox fired an rpg at david and his armor was destroyed, but david took a little damage but not enough to kill him, but david still could not move. "see david." said fox. maxie walked up, "okay fox we will lock him up now, no need for any more damage." fox looked at her. "AFTER ALL HE HAS DONE! YOU DONT WANT HIM DEAD WHAT THE FUCK!" maxie slapped him. "fox i want him did more then any one...but if we kill him... we would be just like him now snap out of your murderous state, and see sense!"

fox looked at her. "you're right max." david stood up. "you...the...mighty fox...are going to let her tell you want to...to do." fox looked at david. "sometimes even the best fighter has to listen to some one...for advice or help best not forget that david." fox walked away. "fox get back here and fight me." maxie walked up and david punched her. fox looked back. maxie looked at him. "fox...do it...teach this bastard some manners." fox smiled. he walked over and punched david in the face, kicked him many times and then forced palmed him in the cheast. "david...you dont hit girls." "well...fox you hit girls before." replied david. all fox did was kick him in the stomach and he fell to the ground in pain.

maxie walked over. "how bad he hit you max?" asked fox. maxie felt her cheast. "well it hurt...but i dont think he hit me hard at all." david jumped at maxie with a knife in his hand, but fox was faster and he moved in front of maxie and grapped david's arm that had the knife makeing david drop it. "david...why would you do that? that was not nice you could have hurt me or her." david backed away. fox picked up the knife. "fox give him hell." said maxie.

fox stabbed david in the leg then pulled the knife out and stabbed him in both arms and the other leg. "AHHH...FUCK...DAMN IT!" yelled david. "so david do you fear death?" asked fox. "y...yes i do." fox smiled, "well...well looks like some one better not die." david look at him. "you wouldn't." fox laughed. the little kids that were 6-8 years old were scared. maxie saw this. "fox enough the little ones are scared." fox looked at her and at the little kids. david took this as an advantage. "you little ones see why fox is a monster...from hell...his tail and the way he kills." fox looked at david. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" yelled fox, while he walked over to maxie. "why fox im just telling them what you are...a cold blooded killer." the little kids looked even more scared of fox and none of them would go near him.

"yeah...fox would most likely kill you guys to." the kids screamed and ran to the back of the group. fox was getting pissed. "I WOULD NOT KILL THOSE KIDS!" david laughed. "oh...who was it that kid all those young kids at my palace?" fox looked at the ground. "me...okay it was me." "and what did they ever do to you...nothing...you killed them because you wanted to." "that...thats not true." david laughed loudly, and he bandaged him self up. "oh really its not? well fox they begged for you to spare them and you just killed them all."

fox took a step back. "no...i..." "and fox what is stopping you from killing these kids...nothing." maxie looked at fox, she saw all the other kids looking at him as well. david continued. "fox you would kill these kids if you had the chance." fox steped back more. "no...i would...not...ever kill...one of these little kids...never." david laughed. "they seemed scared of you, tell me little ones why are you scared of him?" one of the little kids replied, "because he kills...and he has a tail and he also gets covered in blood a lot." david smiled. "see fox." maxie walked over and knocked david out and told the guards to throw his body in a ditch far away.

"guys fox would never kill one of you little kids, right fox?" fox nodded but he looked scared of something. maxie went into his room. "fox can we talk?" fox nodded, "what of david was right max, what if i do go back to my old self and kill all those little kids?" maxie hugge him. "fox i promise i will not let that happen." david got back some how.

"fox lets see if you really mean it." every one was back in the main room. david shot a bullet at a little kid. "NOOOO!" yelled fox and fox moved in time and let the bullet hit him. fox was bandaging him self. "wh...what...no fox...you were supposed to...let that kid die...and not care...no...why..." fox stood up. "i...will never...let one of these little kids get...hurt...i promise." david ran away from the place.

fox went to his room and slammed the door. fox woke up the next day and felt all of his energy back. he went into the main room and saw that blue had sent out many scavange patrols. fox decide to lead one, and with him went ollie, maxie, kyoko, leo, and a kid named wiki. they were to find as much stuff in a week that they could bring back. they had a truck that they would put stuff in and drive back to the base. it was always a game giving people an area to loot and seeing what patrol came back with the most stuff. "okay guys keep an eye out." said maxie.

leo was going through some boxes. "nothing in here...what the hell...guys come look." when the group came over they saw a door that led under ground. they went in and the light came on. fox had a bad felling. "okay team...we go and take the supplies and get out...keep weapons ready...lets move." said fox.

when they got to the bottom of the steps, the were in a big room that had halls and doors going down the hall. "okay team...lets go down hall 1." said fox. they went down hall one. leo kicked open the first door and ran in. "nothing...hold on i got movement." fox walked in. "where is it leo?" leo pointed to the table and fox looked. "the hell...is that?" leo walked up to it. "it...its dead...but...what the hell could have torn it a part like this?" asked leo. fox was looking around the table the thing had been shredded and guts all over the place and blood all over the walls and floor.

the rest of the team came in and maxie told him about the other rooms that had more of the dead bodies. after an hour they had been down 10 halls and each room the same. the place seemed to get bigger and bigger as time went on. fox had a bad feeling deep down, ever since they came in here he had it and now his head was spinning. he had been here before, but when?

fox sat down. maxie ran over to him. "you okay?" fox looked at her. "maxie we need to get out...this place it...its not right." maxie laughed, "fox you are worrying to much." kyoko walked over. "fox...you have been here before..." maxie looked shocked. "w...what...how?" fox stood up. "kyoko i know...but i dont know when...and i have no idea what is happening." kyoko shrugged and walked away. "hey...where is wiki?" asked leo.

they saw wiki at the door to a room, not a hall, a room. he was cut, but not bad. "guys there is...something in there..." maxie picked him up and put him away from the door. leo and fox got ready to kick it in. "NO...DONT YOU CANT BEAT IT!" yelled wiki. fox looked at him, and then fox knew what was behind the door. "guys...the thing wiki is talking about...its...my...brother."

"guys...he is like a monster...some how is dna has a lot of animals combined and he still looks human, with animal tails." maxie cursed, under her breath. kyoko ran back. "the door is lock no way out." fox walked up to the door. "BRO...GOD DAMN IT LET US OUT!" yelled fox. "fox is that you...its me leaf...your brother...yeah i know beo stupid name...let me out."

"NO...NEVER!" yelled fox. leaf broke the door down and head butted fox in the cheast. leo, maxie, kyoko, and ollie aimed their weapons at leaf. "no...put your weapons down." they did as fox told them. "smart little brother." leaf walked over to fox and kick him in the side then slammed his head in the wall. maxie looked scared, "w...what...kind of...brother does that...do there little brother." leaf looked at her, "me...and if you ever..." he got cut off by fox shooting at him with a p226 pistol.

"little bro why do you keep trying to beat me...you are just still a little cub." leaf smacked the gun out of his hands and then elbowed fox in the stomach. "well little bro you have fast healing abilities like me...good." said leaf. ollie stopped leaf. "we can talk." leaf nodded.

"well my dna is a mix of fox, wolf, bear, tiger, snake, and all lot others. you see our dad was stupid and did the fox test on fox...then me." maxie was watching fox. "yeah...dad thought if fox survived one...i could survive a lot." continued leaf. they let leaf keep talking. "fox used to always love mom...helped her and all that...until i killed her...men you should have seen his face...dad said i done good."

"MOM WAS NICE, YOU HAD NO REASON TO KILL HER!" snapped fox. leaf looked at him. "little bro...do you think she would want to be alive now...what would you have done when she turned into one of those things out there, nothing...well you would just walk away."

"see dad, did test on me...till he died." said leaf. "did you kill those things in the rooms?" asked ollie. "yes i did." ollie nodded. "you guys can trust me." said leaf. fox laughed. "oh...thats a good one trust you...why would we...oh my god you are funny." leaf looked at fox. "look bro i know i did some bad things over the years, but i changed i can help you guys." "no, thanks." maxie was confused part of her wanted to trust leaf. "why...dont we trust him fox?" fox looked at her. "ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE, WE GO LEADING HIM BACK TO CAMP THEN HE KILLS ALL OF US AND ALL THE PEOPLE THERE!" snapped fox. leaf grapped fox and slammed him on the wall. "its not nice to yell at girls fox...you should remember your manners." he let fox go. leaf walked over to wiki. "dont you...touch him." leaf looked at fox. "look bro we all know i will kill you all in a heart beat...so you might want to behave."

fox knew what leaf said was true, fox was no where near as good at fighting as leaf. maxie made sure she stayed near fox, she told kyoko she liked fox and she understood. then she told blue and since then her and fox had been a couple for a few days...even though fox tryed to have mant girl friends and failed, but maxie was not going to use or leave fox ever. (yeah guys fox and maxie are together.)

she helped fox up. "fox...what do we do?" maxie asked. "im going to by you guys time...leave me here." maxie shook her head. "fox please dont do this." he kissed her and felt her body while he kissed her. "go." maxie led the team away while fox used all his ammo up on leaf. now fox was in a hand to hand fight with leaf. "stupid little bro..you should have behaved." leaf had beaten fox up so much fox was panting. leaf slammed fox up against the wall. "what are those people to you...that one is your bitch and the others are what?"

fox force palmed leaf. "first off leaf maxie is not a bitch...and second my friends...they are the ones i fight for." leaf jumped on top of fox. leaf made his tail touch fox's tail. "your friends are gone...which mean i can do what ever i want to this body." (and yeah weird stuff now sorry)

leaf started to kiss fox's collar bone and neck and lick his cheek. fox head butted leaf off. "big bro...you are weird." leaf was mad. "im going to kill you since you dont want me to pleasure my self with you." after 4 hours of fighting leaf passed out and fox made it to the door where maxie picked him up and carryed him to the top. "fox you...are alive and well at least you got out alive." "why did he do that thing with your and his tail?" asked wiki. fox replied. "because...thats how he gets me to let him pleasure him self but luckly i had time to head butt him." fox passed out.

when fox got up in 30 minutes, he looked around. "we need to leave." maxie shook her head no. they went back down nd locked leaf back up and sat down in the main room of the under ground bunker. "so now what?" asked ollie. "we wait." answered maxie. leaf woke up and came out and saw them. "you guys should have left..." he was cut off by fox who did the tail thing on leaf and now leaf could not move, even when fox took his tail away. fox wanted to hurt and torture leaf but maxie was makeing sure he was nice and did not kill leaf. 

"i see..so you little bro learn how to paralyze for a long time." said leaf. fox nodded, maxie whispered to fox, "fox you need to pleasure him like well you know." fox blushed. "no maxie i cant im not like him." maxie rolled her eyes. "DO IT FOX YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO WE WILL LEAVE SO YOU CAN!" hissed maxie and then she led the team out.

fox fucked leaf and did so many sexual things to him. "little bro why..." fox cut him off, "DONT GET ANY IDEAS I DID IT CAUSE MAXIE SAID!" sanpped fox. maxie led the team in and saw fox and leaf and laughed. "MAXIE NEXT TIME YOU MAKE ME DO THIS I WILL KILL YOU!" snapped fox. fox clean his self up. maxie walked over to leaf and kicked him in the face and sent him slideing on the floor. "so my fox says you made him do more then what i said...and i hate people who have sex with my fox." fox looked at maxie. maxie shot leaf a lot in the body. "stop it...please...i dont want to die." begged leaf. "HOW THE FUCK DO YOU THINK ALL THOSE PEOPLE YOU KILLED FELT...HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK FOX'S MOM FELT...HOW DO YOU THINK OUR FRIEND KYOKO FELT WHEN YOU RAPED HER THEN KILLED HER...WELL TELL ME!" snapped maxie. leaf backed away he was only scared of maxie. "fox...felt good when i made him fuck me." replied leaf and fox blushed. maxie slammed leaf's head in the wall so many times it was dripping in blood. "NO ONE MAKES FOX BLUSH BUT ME AND OUR FRIENDS...AND NO ONE GETS FUCKED BY FOX EXCEPT ME." hissed maxie. fox pulled maxie off and told her he would handle leaf.

"give him hell fox." maxie said. fox just killed leaf and then took all the gear that was in the bunker and loaded it on the trunk and told them that they had to keep searching the bunker that seemed to go on forever. "what is that?" asked leo who was pointing at a room. fox led them in and what they saw was something no one should see.

bodies all torn a part, guts all over the floor and walls blood all over the floor and walls, magots and flyes, all over the dead bodies and guts. maxie tryed not to be sick. "my...brother did not do this one something else is down here...an animal." said fox. "just great." said ollie. the door behind them closed and locked. "damn it." said leo. they wiki and ollie back to base, ollie was the only who could fit through the small gab over the door. leo, maxie and fox walked over the dead bodies and saw the room was like a hall coverded in blood and guts and had doors leading into rooms. words above the dead bodies spelled out: 'do not enter death on inside.' maxie got over the smell and was acting natural. fox was getting covered in blood from head to toe.

maxie knew fox did not care. they saw all the doors opened and went in the first room. more blood, and guts. maxie opened a box up and in it were real skulls. "W...WHAT THE HELL...FOX WHAT IS ALL THIS BULL SHIT EVERY THING WE SEE ARE REAL...WHAT THE HELL!" screamed maxie. fox looked at her. "lets go to the other room." leo fell back behind maxie out side the room while fox went in. "hes not telling us something max." maxie nodded. " i know leo." fox came out. "nothing lets go."

they went in 12 rooms and decided to take a break. "fox please tell us what this place is." said maxie. fox looked at the ground. "it...its something my mom built for me...she wanted to make me one, and she did...i spent a few weeks of my life down here when shit hit the fan then left now look at it." they got up and went in another room. they saw a little girl. "hey...sweetie you okay?" asked maxie. fox walked up and kicked the girl down. "FOX WHAT THE HELL!" yelled maxie. "she is already dead max lets keep moveing."

they went in the last room and then went back to the front of the hall, but the door was open and in blood some one wrote. 'i see you, and i will always see you' fox ran out. "WHO THE HELL IS DOING THIS, SHOW YOUR SELF!" maxie ran over to him. "fox calm down." she said. fox was looking around, when a woman came down the hall she looked young and she was not diseased like a sicko, but what fox said next made maxie shiver.

"m...mom...what...no...you cant be..." maxie stopped him. "fox me and leo see it." fox looked at the woman. "fox nice to see you again." "mom...you are dead...and if you're not the sickness would have infected you...and you look like neither have happen." the woman moved a little closer. fox stepped back. "fox whats wrong shes your mom." said maxie. fox looked at her. "maxie my mom is dead." the woman kissed fox on the lips. "fox im alive see and im fine...im not sick." fox puched his mom away. "no i...saw you die." maxie walked up to the woman and sqweezed her breast which made her blush. "fox shes real...she your mom...be nice."

fox went along with it for now. "mom...what happened here?" "well...you see lots of people came here and your brother killed them...then i saw you kill him." his mom saw fox's tail, and started to pet it which made him blush, which made maxie and leo laugh. fox started to cry. "mom its you." his mom hugged him. "your dad injected me with this thing and i didn't get sick...then his lap down here blew up and every thing is gone."

fox's mom fell asleep. "fox your mom is lucky." said maxie. fox nodded. fox was looking around the room him, maxie, leo and his mom were in, it was big and there was a lot of boxes do look in. fox pulled out his weapons and started to check them. his mom woke up when he was checking his p226 pistol. "FOX...WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THOSE!" "mom its fine." fox's mom took the gun from fox and threw it on the floor. "fox..." fox felt angry now. "MOM HOW DO YOU THINK I HAVE LIVED THIS LONG..." he stopped as his mom disapered. "maxie i told you it was all fake...we have all the food and stuff down here but this place wants to kill us." said fox and he fell to the floor crying. maxie ran over to him. "we thought she was real max...and she wasn't...i cant belive i lost her again."

maxie hugged him, "come on fox lets go see what else this place had in store for us." said maxie they went out of the room and saw dead bodies of kids from their base.  
"w...what the..." leo said. they were going through the place. "dang your mom must of had a lot of money to make this place look...i mean look at it still has power and water." maxie punched leo and pointed at fox. "oh...im..." "SHUT UP IDIOT." hissed maxie before leo could say any thing. a sicko cam running at fox, and he shot it in the head with his p226 pistol.

"fox your mom must have been cool to build this place so big and protected, with all this gear down here." said leo. "SHUT UP LEO NOW." hissed maxie. leo looked startled and then saw fox. "leo why do you have to torture me like this?" asked fox. "sorry men...i didn't mean..." before he could finished fox ran off down the hall. it took 2 hours for them to find him.

"just leave me alone." said fox. "fox im sorry pal." said leo. fox looked at him. "REALLY CAUSE ALL YOU DONE THIS WHOLE TIME IS TORTURE ME!" snapped fox. maxie did not know what to do. "fox...leo he did not know." fox led them through the building, but he did not say a word. "fox...its okay...im sure." said maxie. fox was still walking when he stopped. the saw fox's mom again.

fox pointed his gun at her. "fox..." maxie whispered. maxie saw fox was crying, and not even looking down the sights. "fox...its oka..." maxie got cut off as fox dropped to the ground. "i...i cant do it." maxie took a step towards him, but leo grapped her. "he needs to do this one him self max." "but leo..." 

fox stood up, and aimed his gun again. 'shes not real...she cant be.' thought fox. fox pulled the trigger and...nothing it was empty. the woman disappered again. "fox...look at me...its okay...blue will send a team and..." fox cut her off. "we are going to die here max." he kept leading them through the place. "max...this place even if we can see what fox does...its playing...no its tortureing him and his mind." "leo...i know." fox led them into a room and they took a break. maxie was watching fox. the woman came back.

"fox its me...your mom...you dont look well." fox got up, aimed his gun and emptied his whole clip at her. "fox...you just." "maxie she was not real...lets go." fox was walking and fox was still crying. "fox maybe we should rest." "no leo." they saw a room filled pack with sickos. maxie and leo walked on and saw fox looking at the room. leo called to him, "fox its not worth it." fox opened the door and walked in. he mowed the sickos down with his ump-45, and saiga-12 shotgun. "FOX!" screamed maxie. but when she saw him okay, she was relived. "damn it fox why would you bother there was no point in that." said leo. fox looked at him and then fox walked out of the room. a random kid ran up. "oh thank god-" he was cut off by fox shooting him in the head with a m9. "OKAY...FOX YOU HAVE GONE TO FAR!" yelled leo and her slammed fox against the wall.

"just because you seen your mom and shot at her does not mean you can kill all the people you want to." fox was dripping in blood, and he looked like he didn't care. "let go leo." "not till you see sense." fox made leo let go. "leo that kid would have slowed us down." maxie know looked shocked, this was not like fox at all. "fox...w...what...you are not the fox i know." fox looked at her. "max..." they found a group of kids, about 10. the one that looked like the leader walked up. "thank god." fox killed all of them. "stupid kids next time dont assume people will be nice and help...should have played DAYZ or the few games like it."

they came to a hall way filled with kids and sickos fighting. fox walked in to the fight and killed all of them. "FOX! YOU NEED TO STOP KILLING EVERY ONE YOU SEE!" yelled leo. "MY BROTHER!" yelled one of the kids that just got there. and saw his dead body. fox aimed his pistol at her and went up to her. "you should have stayed hidden." said fox. "you...the fox...the fox that kills." said the girl backing away. "yes thats me." the gril pulled out a stick. leo looked at maxie and she knew they had to stop this. leo ran up to fox and pinned him done.

"fox...stop." fox got up. "leo this is who i used to be." maxie walked over to the little girl. "whats your name?" "it...its skylar." maxie helped her up. "well skylar fox wont hurt you i promise...he seems mean and scary, but he would never hurt a little kid like you." fox led them into rooms and other part of the building. fox pulled out a pistol that had a falsh light on it. skylar jumped. fox pointed it at her. "told you any one else will slow us down." maxie walked up. "fox...n...no, dont...just calm down." skylar noticed his name. "your mom built this place." skylar said. fox pointed the gun at her. "fox no! she..." said maxie. skylar continued. "your mom had a lot of money and she was nice." leo walked over to her. "skylar you need to shut up." fox walked up to her. "so...skylar...any thing else." she shook her head no and fox shot her.

maxie hated her self...she told fox she would not let him go back to his old self. "MAXIE WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!" they heard ollie yell. and they met him. he had akkie and blue and a few others with him. fox pointed his gun at ollie. "FOX! THATS OLLIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" screamed maxie. fox lowered the gun and ollie led them out, but he knew what fox did to make him aim the gun at him. once they were out,blue walked up to fox. "hand over your weapons." "why blue?" asked fox. "we saw how many you killed, hand over your weapons." fox pulled a gun on blue. akkie got his m60 on fox's head fast. "fox put it done." said blue. every one was tensed now.

ollie walked over. "fox...its okay." he said. fox finally snapped. "OKAY! OKAY IS IT...DO YOU KNOW WHAT HELL WE WENT THOUGH...WHAT I WENT THROUGH...YOU DONT...SO DONT YOU FUCKING TELL ME ITS OKAY." yelled fox. a girl walked over hurt and asked for help but fox shot her and the group she was with. after this fox seemed to go back to normal. "w...what the..." fox noticed the ammount of ammo he used and the blood on him. "n...no...i could not of...no..." maxie walked over, "fox you did." fox sat down. "why...why am i so stupid?" fox seemed to remember something. "wait...max my mom we need to..." maxie shook her head, so fox really did not remember any thing after that moment. "she was never real." fox ran into the bunker with a gun and a few clips of ammo. "DAMN IT...MAXIE, OLLIE GO GET HIM!" yelled blue. fox was running and when he stopped he fell to the ground crying. maxie and ollie saw him and ran over to him. "its okay buddy." said ollie.

"i cant belive it." said fox. a girl that looked scared walked up. "the...the fox who...kills is you." fox looked at her. "yes...but" the girl backed away. "you killed my whole group, and now you want to kill me." fox seemed to go back into killing mode and killed her then went back again. "mom...damn it." ollie and maxie walked fox out of the bunker. akkie punched him and took away his weapons. blue walked up, "so you finally done fox...satisfyed." fox looked at him. "just leave me alone." said fox and he walked away. "FOX THAT KILLS! yelled blue, which made fox stop. "wh...what blue?" "that is you after all." replied blue. blue led the team back. maxie went back with ollie and went in and saw fox in the main room. leo walked in behind them. "fox there you are." said maxie. she looked around and saw fox had kill a lot of sickos and kids. maxie wiped all the blood off of fox and cleaned his tail. "there all clean." said maxie. ollie and leo cleaned all the blood and stuff from the main room up.

the found a note from fox's mom and gave him it. the note said: 'dear fox, its me your mom, but i will be dead when you find this, remember who you are and what i taught you, just bacause people call you the fox that kills does not mean thats who you are. please take care and keep living. be loyal to your friends, and keep them safe. look fox i love you, well bye i hope you follow this advice.- love mom.'

fox was crying again. "damn it...mom...you knew you would die...why did you not try and stop it? why did i not try and stop leaf?" maxie was comforting him. she was petting his tail. fox got up. fox and the rest of them cleaned up all the whole place and also loaded all the supplies, they found which was a lot of food, ammo, and weapons, and many other things. they went back to the base and fox got his weapons back and they also dropped off the gear. fox was sitting in his room. maxie made it bigger so she could sleep in there with him. fox could not sleep, one thought was bugging him, why did he kill every one at the bunker, and what even made him like that. he was still like that a little. maxie got up. "fox go to sleep." she saw fox get up and grap his gear, and go out. she got dressed and followed him, back to the bunker. "fox why are we here. what are you trying to find?" asked maxie then leo came up. "i left a note at base for ollie, i would hate for us to die and no one know where our bodies are." they went in and started looking every where. they took a break in a room. "fox what are we here for again?" fox smiled. "well im going to be like i was, when i was killing all the people here, but i want to see what this place has to offer."

leo jumped up. "and thats why you brought all this gear to stay and see what happens." he said. fox nodded. "look this place is weird." said fox. just then they heard the sound of what sounded like veloci raptors. and saw shadows of them. fox smiled. he went out and started killing. maxie and leo ran out. "see you guys...i can kill here with out thinking and thats what im testing out." 10 veloci raptors came running down the hall and fox and maxie killed them. maxie knew what fox ment about this place, it was like a survival horror game. they went back in the room. leo saw what the didn't. "guys this place is crawling with dinos and sickos and other bs." fox smiled. "good."  
leo and maxie were firing at a ton of dinos. fox walked up and threw 2 grenades and blew them up. "its like a video game." said fox. maxie was starting to enjoy it, but leo still had doupts.

fox aimed his gun at something and he saw it was anna. "fox i saw her die...its trying to mess with you like it did with your mom." said maxie. fox smiled and shot. "i dont care this place can throw that shit at me." said fox. "leo?" "im fine maxie...but since fox is well has fox dna people could eat dog food and i have seen him eat it before...any way lets just keep patroling with fox." maxie nodded. fox was leading them every where and looked happy, and even leo was haveing fun. "okay guys lets see what else this place has in store for us." said fox but when they went in a room they saw a mini t-rex that had weapons on it. it had, m4 carbines, m1014 shotguns, saiga-12 shotguns, p226 pistols, m9 pistols, m1911 pistols, mp5 smg, p90 smgs, other smgs, a ton of snipers, and a ton of many other guns. but it had 10 m-134 miniguns on it.

"what the hell is that?" asked leo. maxie was actually scared, this thing had a lot of weapons on it, maybe infinite ammo, and had super thick metal armor. fox studied it. "this thing is going to be hell for us." he said and then the thing fired all its weapons at them, the jumped behind a metal wall. "damn it...what do we do fox?" asked maxie. fox fired all his weapons and made sure all the bullets hit, then leo fired his m60, m240, and lsat at it and made all his bullets hit, maxie used all her wepaons and made all her bullets hit. the thing looked a littled hurt but no much. "what is this thing...what the hell?" yelled leo. fox was trying to think, this was most likely the hardest fight he has ever been in. the t-rex seemed to stop firing and go back to sleep as it thought that fox and his team were dead. 

"fox...i know you hate to give up...and you are haveing fun killing but...maybe we should...you know." said maxie. fox looked at her, he could see what she ment but he knew there was a way to kill this thing, there must be right, if you can hurt it you can kill it. fox used up the last bit of ammo and explosived he had and he managed to kill it, then they went back to the room they used as a base and reloaded their weapons. fox was sitting down thinking. "maxie...fox is haveing a little to much fun." leo said. maxie nodded. fox saw a kid hurt and ran over and startede bandaging him up when he stopped breathing and he tried to revive him.

"come on...damn it stay with me...come on kid." maxie walked over and grapped him. "fox...im sorry hes gone." "no...maxie we can...we cant just..." maxie shook her head. "fox there is nothing you can do." said maxie. fox saw a note in the kid's pocket and started reading the note said:

'dear sis,  
looks like im not going to see you any more this place has killed the whole group and now im dying. my only hope is you get a team here soon, but i want you to know i went down fighting, its funny, how quick you can lose control, just please stay safe for me and never come here again, never come here. well stay alive for me.  
love you little brother.' 

"NO! COME ON DAMN IT BREATH YOU CANT DIE! COME ON...COME ON." fox tryed but he could not get the kid to breath. he fell to the floor crying. "why...why maxie...would my mom build something that can kill like this?" asked fox. maxie helped him up and told leo to lead for a while. they found the little sister of the boy. "hey...have you guys seen my brother?" she asked. "my name is kitty, stupid name but i like cats...any way have you seen him?" kitty went on. fox walked up and gave her the note and she started to cry. "im sorry...i tried everything but..." kitty was crying now and she fell to the floor. they led her back to her brother's body and fox saw a sicko near it and killed it. after a while the took her to the room the used as base. "so...kitty you have any weapons on you?" asked fox. "yes." she said and she pulled out a .22 pistol, that had a flash light and laser sight on it, it even had a nice red dot sight on it.

"whats your guys names?" kitty asked. "my name is fox, thats leo and maxie." replied fox. kitty looked at fox in horror. "you...you...no my brother warned me of a guy named fox...he said your name his the fox that kills...and you killed a lot of people he said he saw before i went to get help." fox looked at her. "well...thats..." fox could not find words to explain to her, hell he barely remember killing all those people. kitty ran out and kept running. "FOX!...uh...are we going after her?" asked leo. "no leo we are not." leo got up. "but she will be killed." fox nodded.

"fox its your fault if you would not have killed all those kids and sickos then maybe this would not of happened." snapped leo. "leo leave him alone." said maxie and leo backed off. "im...sorry fox i didn't mean for it...to sound like that." fox stood up. "no leo you're right." fox walked out of the room and a few minutes later walked back in with kitty. "kitty im not going to hurt you." fox said. kitty seemed to calm down at this. she was blushing but she had no idea why. "kitty look i need to know...is there any more of your group here right now?" fox asked. kitty shook her head. "they all died." fox nodded. "kill me." said kitty, to fox. "kill me like you killed all those others and even some of my group." "kitty...no...i cant." replied fox. "just do it." kitty could not belive what she was doing.

"kitty...i cant...not you." replied fox. kitty blushed more now. "look kitty i promise you we will get you out and to safety alright, but you need to trust me can you do that?" kitty nodded. "good...now get what ever gear you need, ammo, and well yeah." said fox. kitty grapped more .22 ammo for her custom pistol. leo came back. "guys the door leading to the main room is locked and blocked from the other side, same with the one that leads out." fox nodded. "okay lets go." he said and he led them into rooms and halls trying to find a new way out. kitty stay close to maxie, she didn't know why but maxie made her feel safe.

fox walked in a room. there were kids in there. "every one on the ground." fox said and they did when he killed one of them, to show he ment buisness. kitty tensed, maxie touched her arm and smiled, "kitty i got you fox wont hurt you." maxie said and kitty nodded. fox killed the rest of them. "fucking idiots." he said. kitty was more scared now cause fox had blood all over him. he looked at kitty. "whats wrong kitty?" "n...nothing fox...sir" kitty stammered. fox smiled, "so cute." he said and continued leading them. 'brother you got fox wrong hes actually nice.' thought kitty. they had been looking for 3 hours when they decided to take a break. "damn it...so much killing...no way out." said fox. "kitty...so tell us about you and stuff." said fox and kitty nodded.

"well...im 13...and i have been on my own in here for 3 weeks since the rest of my team died, my brother was only 9, but he always did fight his hardest to protect me." after she was done they went back to looking. a kid slammed kitty up on the wall and fox aimed his gun. "LET HER GO! NOW I WILL SHOOT!" yelled fox. the kid laughed and started feeling kitty's bodie which made her blush and moan. "YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" yelled fox has he shot the kid in the head. kitty stayed neared leo and maxie. she heard fox muttering that he would kill every thing he saw now. they saw a group of kids and he shot all of them. they met a big group and fox made them get on the ground and then killed a few. kitty was on the ground holding her head and shivering. she heard fox kill 3 more. maxie saw the way kitty was acting and knew that kitty could not take this.

"fox stop, you're scareing kitty." said maxie. fox looked at kitty. he wanted to stop for her, but he could not. "i dont care." he said and he killed the rest of the kids. he walked over to kitty and she backed away. "s...stay back...get away from me." fox stopped walking. "kitty whats wrong?" he asked. "you...you just killed those kids...they did nothing and you killed them any way." kitty could not belive she trusted fox. "you're going to kill me now." she said. fox looked at her. "k...kitty...i wont." kitty got up and walked over to him. "kitty i wont hurt you." fox led them deeper into the building. "wow look at all this iron and gold that this place is makeing from this mine, its huge." said leo. kitty picked up a knife that was made out of gold. "guys this place is using it for weapons it looks like." she said. fox took the gold knife from her. "well...only one way to see if its good for weapons." kitty looked at him in cofusion. "what do you-WHAT THE HELL!" yelled kitty as fox stabbed his self in the leg with the gold knife. the wound healed fast but kitty was scared.

"well its semi effective." he said. "lets explore this place who knows what we can take back to the base." said leo. and they did. fox found a gold bullet and shot it from his gun. it hit the wall and did good damaged, then he saw a diamond knife and laughed. "oh...my god this place is using gold, iron, silver, and even fucking diamond for wepons." maxie rolled her eyes. fox picked up the diamond knife. "well lets see if..." he was cut off by kitty grapping his arm. "no...fox dont stab your self with it." fox smiled, "i'll be fine." he said and he did it but the cut healed fast and he put the knife in his book bag. leo and maxie and kitty were finding good stuff to. kitty saw something move in the corner. she told maxien and maxie went to look. "there was nothing over..." she stopped talking as she saw kitty on the ground. maxie went over to try and help but she was already dead. "FOX! KITTY IS DEAD." yelled maxie and fox ran over. "how did this happen max?" fox asked. "she...she said she saw something in the corner and i went to looked, i came back and found her like this." maxie explained.

leo came over. "guys we are not alone." he pointed at a rex raptor that had diamond on the claws and silver and gold, as well as diamon on its body. maxie saw fox tensed. "that thing will pay." fox said and he blasted it with an aa-12 shotgun and a saiga-12 shot gun. he fired about 500 shells from both guns at it and hit all the shots. the raptor looked at him and turned its head to the side. it ran at him and fox stabbed it with the diamond knife. maxie and leo stepped to the side, and watched fox handle this one. fox blasted it with 25 magazined from and ak-47, then 30 magazines from a ak-74u. the raptor seemed mad now and ran at fox, who just shot it with his ump-45. "you killed her...and now you will pay." said fox.

fox shot it in the legs and it fell down and then fox shot it in the head and killed it. then he took out a knife and kept stabbing it, until maxie pulled him off and hugged him. "its okay fox, its dead." she said. fox walked over to kitty's body. kitty sat up and saw the dead raptor and fox. she hugged fox and started to cry. "fox..im really only 10...im so scared fox." fox hugged her back. "its okay, kitty." fox said. another raptor ran at kitty and fox got on top of her, the raptor slashed and bit fox, maxie ran over and kicked it off and then leo shot it. fox feel to the ground. he was bandaged but that took a lot out of him. "fox...why...did you..." kitty stammered. "because...like i said im not letting you die." fox got up.

leo walked over. "we need to hide." he said and they did. they saw a lot of raptors going around, the place. "they cant get in here or hear us in this room." leo said. kitty was shivering. fox licked her cheek and she blushed. "kitty i got you, dont worry, i wont let any thing hurt you." he said kitty nodded, then kissed him on the cheek and layed down on him. fox saw a hole on kitty's arm that has almost healed. "guys something put a shot of some dna i guess in kitty." he said. maxie and leo saw that and nodded. "but...no one knows how to do that except my dad." fox said. kitty no had cat ears. "well we know what dna she had in her." fox said, kitty woke up. and felt her ears and got scared then saw her cat tail. "what the..." fox pulled kitty closed to him. "you are okay...but tell me do you remember any one giving you a shot recently?" asked fox.

kitty thought about this. "yes...a man that said it would help me, but it looks like he lied." fox showed her is tail. "kitty you get used to it." kitty fell asleep and fox got up. "im going to kill him." "fox wait...this is your dad...can you really do that even if hes not sick?" fox looked at her. "after what he put me and my mom and now kitty through...yes." fox led them to a place that looked like a lap. a man walked out of a small room and saw them. "oh...hi...um do i know you?" fox walked up and kicked him. "look dad you fix kitty now." hissed fox. "look i cant even if i wanted to." fox punched him in the stomach whick kind of paralyzed him. "look dad you will fix her." his dad looked at him.

"look i only know how to combine people's dna and stuff, why do you think you have fox dna...and cat dna." fox knew he had cat dna that was the second one his father added to him when he was young. "look i can add more animal dna to you and her if you want." fox pulled a gun out. "no." kitty was scared she didn't have a problem with this, she just had no idea how to get used to it, fox seemed normal but he had to deal with it for years. fox shot his dad and killed him. "look around...and for god sakes dont get stabbed by needles." fox said. after the looked around for a while leo showed what he found and it was the only thing that was found.

"found some dna samples." he said, and they saw the name of the animals on the test tubes. there were fox, wolf, bear, lion, tiger, alligator, rabbit, turtle, shark,snake,monkey,lizard,raccone,and a lot others. "what do we do with them?" asked kitty. maxie found notes that fox's dad wrote but none of it seemed useful to find a cure for kitty. "um...i dont mind being like this." said kitty. "maxie take her out while me and leo try and found more clues." said fox. maxie nodded.

"why does fox want to find a cure for me?" asked kitty. "well...its just that he feels like its his fault." maxie said. "but its not his fault and im fine i can get used to this." "kitty i know but...fox would not under stand that." fox walked out and started punching the wall. maxie walked up. "fox everything okay?" she asked him. "NO MAXIE, NO NOTHING IS OKAY...NO FUCKING NOTES, NO NOTHING THAT WILL HELP US!" snapped fox, and maxie sat back down with kitty as fox went in to look more with leo. "leo its my fault...it really is." leo shook his head. fox told kitty the bad news and the went back to the room at that they used as base, kitty was sleeping on fox. kitty's tail touched fox's tail but he didn't seem to noticed, but maxie and leo did and they laughed. "fox look...at your tail." maxie said. "my tail what about...oh." said fox. he moved his tail.

kitty woke up, and saw fox sitting and stareing out the door. "fox." fox looked at her, she looked cut with her tail and ears. "yes?" kitty sat down next to him. "im fine fox like this." she said. fox nodded. kitty kissed fox on the lips. she blushed. "i need to tell you the truth...im really 14...and i have feelings for you fox." fox stared at her. "kitty im with maxie." maxie walked up and smacked fox, "hey! fox you be nice to her, im still with blue, i just wanted to make sure you are safe, now you love kitty right?" "yes maxie, but..." "no buts, fox." and maxie walked away. (so kitty and fox are together now, sorry about the maxie part but i had to. lol.)

kitty kissed fox, and then slid her tongue in his mouth and started to purr. she stopped and saw how surprised he was. fox starts to rub her stomach and kitty starts to laugh then moan. "fox lets play around." said kitty. "okay." fox replied.

fox kissed kitty's tummy, which made her moan. fox starts to kiss her breast. "mmm, fox." kitty moaned. kitty starts to giggle as fox kisses her butt. kitty knew she would make fox do any thing he wanted to her so he let him decide for him self for now. fox starts to finger her in the pussy then stops when she cums. "come on fox i want you to do more to my body." kitty said, and fox smiled. kitty starts to stroke fox's tail, which makes him blush. fox starts to like her face, which makes kitty blush and laugh. fox feels her breast, then starts to lick them. "mmmm,fox that feels good." moans kitty. fox licks kitty's pussy. "fox...ahhh...please...fuck me." fox hears her pleas and he starts to fuck her. "AHHHH...YES FOX FUCK ME, MMMM, YES IT FEELS SO GOOD...FASTER, YES, YES, OH GOD YES!" kitty screams as they both cum at the sametime, kitty sucks fox's cock and then swallows his cum. they got dress and fell asleep.

fox led the back to the mine part so they can loot and explore. fox killed a sicko that was still in the mine room. he killed all the sickos, even the ones he did not need to, then kids came and he killed them to. kitty watched in horror. she was on the ground with her hands over head, and her eyes closed, and she was shiverieng with fear. fox killed the last few and saw kitty on the ground. "YOU FUCKING MORON, DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU KEEP DOING, KILLING FOR NO REASON AND KITTY HIS GETTING THE SHIT SCARED OUT OF HER, SEEING YOU COVERED IN BLOOD AND JUST KILLING PEOPLE!" yelled maxie, in fox's face. fox backed away. "no, maxie...you have it..." "WHAT FOX HAVE IT WHAT, WRONG? I KNOW I DONT CAUSE I SEEN YOU LIKE THIS MANY TIMES!" maxie was finaling letting her anger that she held in for the whole time she been out on patrol with fox out.

fox backed away. "maxie you really do have it all wrong the kids in here are not normal like us." maxie laughed bitterly. "NORMAL, WHAT THE HELL ABOUT YOU IS NORMAL FOX, NOTHING AT ALL, YOU HAVE A TAIL, AND FOX FANGS, AND YOU EVEN HAVE THAT STUPID NAME!" leo walked up. "okay max, i think thats enough." maxie pushed leo a side. maxie walked up to fox. "WHAT CANT LOOK AT ME AND TELL THE TRUTH?" she snapped. "m...maxie...if i told you the truth..." maxie had enough of fox's bull shit. she punched him in the stomach. "FOX, YOU LEARN THAT YOU DONT MESS WITH ME." hissed maxie. fox laughed. "mess...with you...thats a good one cause you should not mess with me max...we all know that." maxie slapped him in the face. leo pulled maxie off and she started to calm down. leo started leading them but fox was still on the ground. "fox come on." said leo. fox did not move.

"fox you okay?" asked maxie, she felt bad for fox now. fox didn't say any thing or move. fox finally said something, but it was what the never expected. "maxie...you're right about me and all that stuff and all the stuff you said before." "no fox...i was just angry...i didn't mean." fox smiled. "maxie yes, you did." maxie looked away, why did she be such a bitch to fox, he was already going through hell enough as it was. leo was leading the team now. maxie saw a room with sickos. "hey fox look wanna kill them?" asked maxie. "no, there is no point to kill them." he said and they kept moveing. "look fox...just snap out of it...im sorry, i know i was a bitch." fox looked pissed off. "MAXIE ITS NOT THAT! DO YOU THINK I WANTED TO KILL MY BROTHER ALL THOSE OTHER PEOPLE, MY DAD, AND EVEN ALL THOSE OTHER THINGS! DO YOU!" snapped fox. "no...fox i dont...but..." fox smacked her, "until you have to do what i do maxie...never mention me killing again." hissed fox and he started to lead the team.

maxie was rubbling her cheek where fox hit her, it was red and hurt like hell, but there was no swelling or anything. "damn, max fox must of hit you hard." maxie looked at leo. "the hell you think." she said. kitty was mad at fox, but also felt sorry for him. "didn't mom tell you not to hit girls little bro." said a voice. when they look they saw leaf. "w...what how are you..." stammered maxie. fox ran at leaf and fired 500 shotgun shells from a saiga-12, AA-12, and a M1014 shotgun. then fox fired a ak-47 and m4 carbine.  
fox kept attacking till leaf was deffently dead, his body was shredded apart. his guts and blood were every where. maxie was scared now, do think if fox wanted to...that could be her. fox kept leading them through the mining room. a maching threw diamond, silver, and gold knives, arrows and shards at them. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH BS!" yelled fox as he fired his saiga-12 at the machine and made it blow up.

a kid walked up. "hey, im trying to find my group and...oh...wow okay...calm down!" screamed the boy as fox aimed his saiga-12 at him. "group? no, you aint in a group. i see your tail...a bear, interesting." "look...i...um...its just that..." fox stopped him from talking by slammeing him against the wall and pointing his shotgun at him. "where is she." fox asked. "i dont know who your are...AHHHH!, my arm...you broke it!" screamed the boy. "fox he has no idea who you are looking for so leave him alone." said maxie. fox ignored her. "i hate it when people lie to me...now where is she." the boy was crying. "please...i dont know who you are...gahh. ow im bleeding...you bit me." fox smiled, "im going to do more if you dont tell me." fox said as if he was talking to a 5 year old who has stolen something from his dad or mom. "she...she is down in the bottom of the mine in the room in the rocks, thats all i know i swear." fox nodded, "i know, now tell me this who is it you are working for." "i cant she will kill me..." he got cut off as fox shot him in the head. "i killed you."

the took a break at the bottom of the mine. "FOX! YOU HAD NO RIGHT, YOU COULD HAVE LET HIM LIVE AFTER HE TOLD YOU!" snapped maxie. kitty was not talking but watching more like leo did. "maxie i know." maxie walked away. "tiff...you okay?" asked fox as he led his team into the room. "tiff!" "fox im here." tiff replied. fox picked her up and took her out of the room. "fox , they try to get me to talk...tell them where you were...what you learned about fighting and all that...i didn't tell em nothing and now look at me, my whole team is dead." tiff's breathing was slow and her heart was beating slow. fox was trying his best to get it to beat faster, when tiff stopped breathing. "NO...TIFF, NO, NOT YOU...COME ON...DAMN IT COME ON...STAY WITH ME TIFF!" after a while fox was still going at it but tiff was gone. "no...tiff...no." kitty walked up. "who was she fox?" kitty asked.

"the 2nd best leader and fighter in my team, gave her, her own team and look what happens." kitty hungged him, then went over to where maxie and leo were and told them. "tiff i promise you, every single one of those bastards will pay." fox got up and walked over to his team. "we. are. going to kill every single last one." he said. he led them into a hell hole with enemies all over the place. fox seemed okay here killing the enemy, but maxie, leo, and kitty were not so comfortable. this was kitty's first big gun fight. fox ran over to them. "so what you guys think?" he asked while popping rounds from a saiga-12. "YOU ARE FUCKING INSANE! WE ARE GOING TO DIE JUST BECAUSE YOU LOST A GOOD TEAM MATE!" fox was pissed and maxie could tell, because he went into the thick of the enemy and mowed so many down, before he had to get in cover but when he did a ton of explosions went off, from bombs fox planted. "kitty was shooting as much as she could, but bullets kept makeing her out her head down. leo was blasting away with a m249 and maxie was blasting away with duel wield mp7 smgs. fox was running around with his shotgun, blasting sickos down. after 3 hours the fight was over and fox was covered in the most blood. "told you guys so." he said. they were catching their breath now. "fox...how much more..." fox cut maxie off. "all of them."

kitty knew this was bad, didn't fox know that they needed more people with a lot of weapons for this, the 4 of them cant do it alone. "fox...we cant do this alone...we need help." kitty said. "no kitty we do this our selves we do this and then we will have this place and a few miles of this area free." fox led them into another big area with a ton of enemies, but before fox could run out and start blasting, he made one mistake he should have never made. he forgot to look up on the ridges for snipers, and he killed one but to late, the sniper shot kitty. fox bandaged the wound and started applying pressure. "AHHH! FOX IT...IT HURTS!" screamed kitty. "its okay, i got you, you are going to be fine." leo and maxie were doing their best but they had to fall back into a room that was super safe onced locked. the door was 2 inches thick of diamond, 4 inches thick of silver, 10 inches this gold, and 35 inches thick of iron.

'NYAAA! IT HURTS...IM GOING TO DIE!" screamed kitty. fox shush her and he made the bleeding stop. kitty passed out. fox looked at his weapons ammo. he had 4 mags of 10 shells for his saiga-12 and no mags for his pistol or any other weapons. "YOU SEE FOX! KITTY WAS RIGHT LOOK AT WHAT HAPPENED." hissed maxie. "maxie, stop im thinking." fox was trying to think of a plan to get them out, if only he had listened to kitty, wait kitty knew how much ammo they all had left, but she still went into battle a second time. fox checked kitty's ammo and saw that she was on her last 2 mags. "damn." leo was killing the enemy from a window with a m95 sniper. leo was good at sniping so he would have plenty ammo on his snipers. but they still were really low on ammo. maxie had an m16a4 with 4 mags left and that was all basically. maxie helped leo out and ran out quickly. "I NEED AMMO." yelled maxie. leo threw her a belt that held 500 round of m16 ammo and she loaded it in her m16, she knew it could jam but she had to risk it. fox was no use at the windows his saiga-12 was good and had a red dot sight, and a laser sight that also had a flash light. maxie was down to 250 rounds when fox stopped her.

"guys keep kitty safe, im going to buy you some time." leo looked at him. "FOX! NO THATS CRAZY EVEN FOR YOU. WE CAN HANDLE THIS WE JUST NEED TO HOLD OUT!" leo yelled. "leo...we have almost no ammo." leo conviced fox to stay. maxie and leo were still killing, but max was only firing when they got close. leo was no on his m24 sniper, with 25 mags left. maxie had 100 rounds left, fox the same and kitty the same. kitty woke up and fired her last few mags and killed a sicko with each shot. "im out." she said. maxie looked at her belt and saw only 50 rounds left.

after a while the managed to kill all the sickos for the time being. fox had a mag for his shotgun left and that was all, leo had 2 mags for his m24 sniper, maxie had 25 rounds left. they found no ammo when searching the dead bodies, and they returned to the room they were hiding in. "FUCK!" yelled maxie. "FOX YOU KNOW IF YOU WOULD NEVER HAD MADE US COME HERE AGAIN WE WOULD BE SAFE BACK AT BASE." yelled maxie, "AND ALL CAUSE OF THAT BITCH TIFF." this set fox off the headge, he pinned her to the wall, "dont ever say that about her again, you got that." hissed fox, and maxie since the hostility in his voice that she nodded. "guys run...i will stall them." before they could say anything fox ran out and looked the main door so they would need to turn back. leo led them halfway back when he fell to the floor. "fox...you saved us...but what about you?" said leo. they went back to get fox, but the did not expect this.

fox was on the ground his shotgun next to him, out of ammo, he was bleeding from a cut in on his arm and a little from the head. maxie bandaged him up. "w...what the hell?" said fox. they made it back to the base room and started loading up. maxie was now giving fox a good check over to see if he was okay. she could not find out what was still causing fox pain. the next day fox was better. except he seemed to lose some of his memeory, but maxie was sure it would come back soon. "what...wait where is tiff?" asked fox. "fox, tiff is...is...she is.." maxie couldn't bring her self to say it. "maxie dont bull shit me." said fox. maxie looked away. "shes dead fox." fox looked at her in shock. 

"what...no she was almost as good a fighter as me...there is no way she could have died...no i refuse to belive it." they took fox to tiff's body. "i told you fox." said maxie. "no...tiff why, why did you...damn it you didn't need to protect me, so why did you do it." said fox with tears in his eyes. tiff started caughing. "f...fox..." "its okay tiff you're going to be fine." tiff shook her head, "no fox, im done for." fox hugged her and tiff hugged him until she died. "tiff...i promised i would protect you...and i failed...how many people have i let down so far...properly a lot." said fox."fox you didn't let me down." said kitty.

fox hugged her, kitty blushed. "guys i hate to ruin the moment but we got ass holes incomeing." said leo. leo, maxie, and kitty started to fall back, but fox picked up his saiga-12 shotgun and started to kill all the sickos. "YOU MOTHER FUCKERS, IM GOING TO KILL YOU ALL! YOU HEAR ME!" yelled fox as he killed the sickos and at last he killed the last one. his team ran over to him. "fox dont get into fights like that you could have died!" yelled leo. fox looked at him. "leo...they all must die now." fox kept heading to the main building. maxie walked in front of him. "fox dont...please we cant keep attacking them." fox pushed her a side.

they heard him killing the sickos and yelling. after a few hours the went in to check on him, they saw him standing in the middle of the field with dead sickos all around him. they ran over to him. "fox come on lets get out of here." said leo, but fox didn't move there was one left...the one that killed tiff. fox ran at him and the sicko smacked him a side. "i know your moves fox...like i knew tiff's." said the sicko. fox jumped and fired 3 shots and went in for a knife cut, but the sicko kicked fox. fox got up again. he ran at the sicko again. and the same thing happened. kitty knew what was happening, fox was letting his anger blind him, he wasn't thinking stright.

"FOX! STOP CALM DOWN AND THINK!" yelled kitty. fox got smacked down again. "FOX PLEASE CALM DOWN YOU CANT THINK! REMEMBER! AND PLUS WHAT WOULD TIFF THINK!" yelled kitty. fox stopped, kitty was right. he stopped and closed his eyes, i need to calm down and think. they sicko ran at fox and fox moved. fox fired 5 shots and landed all of them. "what...how." hollered the sicko. kitty smiled, fox was actually thinking now, but that smile turned to horror as the sicko, smacked fox down. fox got up, this was not a normal sicko, he knew then that the he saw it, on the ground tiff's last weapon...the one he gave her a g3a4. he picked it up. and saw it had one mag, and he fired and it the sicko with all the rounds.

the sicko was now confused. fox fired multible shots at it with his shotgun. "you killed tiff, now you will pay." said fox. "but...she was a fucking whore and a bitch." said the sicko. maxie knew it was over now. fox kicked the sicko in the stomach and he fell over and then fox aimed his shotgun at the sickos head. the sicko was scared now. "kind of scary when its the other way around is it?" asked fox. the sicko nodded. fox fired in the air. "yeah it is, how does it feel, cause this is how tiff felt." snapped fox.

"please...dont kill me." begged the sicko. fox laughed bitterly, "dont kill you? you killed tiff, my friend and team mate." he snapped. kitty moved over to try and calm fox down, but maxie stopped her and smiled, "kitty fox is okay." fox killed the sicko. "come on we need to restock guys." said fox and they went back to the room they used as base. "tiff im sorry...you told me that comeing here was a bad idea and i still made you...if i would have listened to you. you would be here right now." said fox. maxie walked over to fox. "fox im sorry about tiff. i wish i could do something." she said. fox shook his head. "no, maxie, its my fault she is not here." fox said.

they went backed armed to the teeth and started killing every enemy they saw. leo was blasting away with his m60, maxie with her m16a4, and fox with his saiga-12. kitty smiled they were actually fighting a strong hold and surviving and killing all the sickos, just the four of them. then a sick who was still alive but hurt was crawling and kitty remembered it. "thats the sicko that killed my brother." she yelled, but fox already had him pinned down. "so you killed kitty's brother. well who was it he felt, pain in the head, arms and legs, and stomach." fox said and he smacked the head of the sicko with his gun then shot him in the arms and legs.

fox smiled. "now sicko who does it feel for you to actually be hunted." said fox. "no kill me please." said the sicko. fox shot the sicko in the leg again. "dont kill you...dont make me laugh." the sicko grapped kitty by the tail and threw her. "ow...that hurt...my tail and my body." said kitty. fox shot the sicko's legs off. "oh mister sicko, that was a bad move." hissed fox. the sick smacked fox in the face. "keep trying. to live." said fox, he continued, "it makes it more fun for me." the sicko thre rocks and stone at fox but failed. "wow, what bad throwing." fox said.

maxie helped kitty up. "kitty you need to be careful now that you have a tail like fox." she said. kitty nodded. fox had killed the sicko already. "kitty you okay?' fox asked and kitty nodded. "well,well looks like we have some guest." said a voice. fox smiled. "well if is isnt the queen. how you been maria?" asked fox. maria laugh. she walked over to kitty and fox aimed at her. "dont you touch her." he said, maria smiled and then smacked kitty in the face. fox fired at maria but she moved out the way.

"oh...fox if your step father could not kill me which makes you think you will." she asked. "because im not like him." maria nodded. "i see that." fox punched her in the cheast then throat. maria stumbled but got her balance and smacked fox the kicked and punched him. they kept fighting till fox was on the ground. "well, fox you did well but you still failed." maria smiled, "and now kitty must die." maria said and walked over to her. fox got up and head butted maria. " . HER!" yelled fox. maria smiled, but fox quickly go her on the ground. "how does it feel maria." fox asked then he killed her. he walked over to kitty who was rubbing their cheek. "im okay fox no swelling, but it hurts." fox hugged her. "kitty..." fox said.

"um...fox..." kitty said. fox looked at her and saw his tail under her skirt. he blushed, "s...sorry." maxie laughed and leo joined her. fox got pinned to the wall by a sicko who was obvisorly high ranked down here. maxie, leo and kitty aimed their weapons at him. "so you 4 think you can kill...i'll show you." he said and then stabbed fox with a knife. "gah...damn it." the sicko then threw fox at a wall, but threw him by the tail. fox healed fast, and killed the sicko.

kitty changed into pants and a shirt when the got back to the room they used as base. fox was aiming a gun at a kid. maxie and leo were trying to talk fox down. "fox. put the gun down and lets see why she is here." maxie said, fox acted is if he didn't hear her. kitty walked up. "fox?" she said and fox looked at her. "fox why not put the gun down, and we all can talk." kitty went on. fox nodded slowly and put the gun away. "my...name is sky...and i saw you guys comeing and thought you could help me...and my crew get...out." she told them. she went on. "im only 6 but they sent me to find people, so will you help us?" "no." fox said. kitty looked at him. "we will not help you, and to be honest i dont trust you."

sky looked at him. "w...why?" she asked. "because you show up here, but why would you be asking for help, and why would a group send a little 6 year old bitch to find help." maxie smacked fox on the cheek. "bad fox you dont curse at little kids." she said. sky looked down at the ground. "you're right it is stupid they sent me." maxie walked away clearly pissed off at fox's attitude. "i dont trust you sky." fox said, and sky blushed. "there is something you are not telling us and i want to know." sky looked at him, if i tell you h...he will hurt me." she said and fox knew he got her. "you're safe here, no one can hurt you." sky nodded. 

"he really sent me out so i would die. his name is wolfie cause he always has a wolf hoodie on." sky said. wolfie kicked the door opened and maxie and leo aimed their guns at him. "oh sky you should have stayed quiet." he said. fox moved sky behind him. "wolfie is it." fox looked at him. "i came to get sky we have a way out." fox slammed him against the wall. "look wolfie i hate people who lie to my it hurts my feelings, and i hate it when i hear some one threatens a little kid." fox said. sky was hiding, kitty was near her ready to protect her if this guy tried any thing, but fox had it for now.

"look foxy why not let me go and..." fox punched him in the stomack, try it again. "foxy..." fox punched him again. "foxy..." fox force palmed and then stabbed wolfie. "look wolfie, its not foxy its fox." wolfie nodded but obvisouly he was in a lot of pain. "were you going to do this to sky?" fox asked, wolfie nodded. sky walked out and wolfie shot her in the head. fox kicked the gun away. "you see wolfie that was a very bad move on your part." wolfie smiled. " fuck off, you are worst then that bitch named tiff that i raped." wolfie said. wolfie saw every one gasp except fox, and then had a bad feeling. fox slammed his head in the wall. "oh...wolfie im not the one who you want to be a dick to." "well you are worst then that bitch..." fox cut him off by shooting him in the leg. " . wolfie you see im gonna kill you but slowly." wolfie whined, "why?" "because you raped tiff, and killed sky."

they all watched as fox cut wolfie every time he said a bad answer. "now was tiff good when you fucked her." he asked. "no cause she had no idea what to do." replied wolfie and fox cut him on the face. "are you alone?" "well i am now since sky is dead, but she was good to fuck, you know young pussy is the best." wolfie said. "fox cut him several times for this. wolfie bled out.

"fox..." kitty said. fox looked at her. "would you ever treat me like wolfie did to sky?" she asked. fox looked in shocked. "kitty...o...of course not why would you ask that?" kitty looked away. "because of your past." fox looked horrorified. "look...kitty..." "fox i heard you killed all those kids at the other bases and hear with no mercy and then the little ones at david's palace." fox couldn't belive kitty was calling him out. "you killed them and i know that you almost killed me several times. i know you let a lot of people down, i know you liked tiff, i know that once your mind is set on something you dont give up on it, i also know how you get people to talk." maxie and leo looked scared now, but what could they do.

"i also know fox that you would have killed my brother if he wasn't already hurt." fox looked away. "its true fox you are the fox that kills." kitty said. fox knew everything kitty just said was true. "but thats not all, i also seen how you are nice to people. but i noticed that tiff was one that made you when you met her." fox walked out ignoring maxie and leo's protest. "great kitty look at what you did, not even any of us at the base would have brought that up." maxie said. 

kitty felt bad now. fox was in a room, sitting down. maxie, leo, and kitty walked in. they knew fox had another brother one that was noce and helped fox and taught him how to survive, and they saw that this was the grave so the kept their distance for know. they heard fox talking. "well bug bro looks like i let a lot of people down, i wish you were hear to lead me, im not cut out for this, i never was, i let so many people die on me. hey im trying to be tough, and you would properly punch my arm if you saw me crying right now." fox wiped his eyes. "you know if i could do something different it would be to die with you or have me die instead of you, you would be better for my friends right now." maxie walked over. "fox, your brother would be proud of you, they way you fight for you friends, they way you defend them, how you never give up. how you always try to find a way out even if it is not possible." maxie said.

then they all heard a voice. "little bro stay strong no matter what happens." they all knew that it was fox's brother's voice. they went to fight the sickos. they fought for 5 hours when the main leader came out. he and fox went hand to hand and with guns for a while, but fox was now on the ground in pain. "foolish boy, your brother was a thousand times better then you at fighting and he lost to me, what makes you think you can beat me." "COME ON FOX! GET UP!" yelled maxie. fox got up, and the leader who was named, devil. smacked him down again.

kitty could not blive this. fox got up again, but got smacked down. "why...why doesn't he stay down?" asked kitty in a weak voice. "his brother told him to stay strong and never give up no matter how hard something is and no matter what happens." leo replied. "but doesn't he see that hes going to kill him self at this rate." scramed kitty. "it doesn't matter to him, hes protecting us thats all he cares about."

fox fired duel wield p226 pistols at devil, who got hit but looked un hurt. devil kicked fox then punched him. fox layed there on the ground. 'brother i tryed, i really did, i cant beat him, hes to strong i let you down and worst of all...i let my friends down.' thought fox. fox then heard a voice. "so is that it? you just going to lay there and die, even as your friends cheer you on." it was his brother's voice. 'i cant win.' "so what keep fighting for me and your friends, remember what you told me you would fight to your last breath for them." the voice faded and fox got up.

"stupid boy." said devil and he ran at fox, but fox spun to the side. "devil you will not hurt my friends." fox said. "NO FOX, DONT!" yelled kitty. fox smiled at her, "i will take their place in the fight, me and you only." devil smiled, "so noble." devil punched fox 5 timesn and then kicked him. maxie heard fox in her head. "maxie...keep them safe for me all of them, we all no im not going to make it." maxie didn't under stand. "fox you can do it." "no maxie hes to strong, sorry."

fox fired all his weapons and hit devil who seemed un harmed. "COME ON FOX YOU CAN DO IT!" yelled leo, "TEACH THIS ASS HOLE A LESSON!" maxie heard fox's brother voice. "maxie you need to give him support, this is something i didn't have when i fought but he does, you need to." maxie nodded. "FOX GET YOUR ASS UP! IF YOU GIVE UP I WONT FORGIVE YOU!" yelled maxie. devil laughed, "that hit was enough to kill 100 people." fox stood up.

"im...im not...giveing up...ever." said fox. "why you stubborned little bitch." said devil. after an hour of fighting fox was out again on the ground. 'damn it...why cant i win. brother im sorry i let every one down you,mom, step dad, and my friends, they belive in me but look at me.' "fox i know you, you dont give up now get your ass up." said his brother's voice.

fox got up. "WHY WONT YOU DIE!" yelled devil. fox ran at him and fired all his weapons and all his ammo, and used all his explosived at point blank range. devil took a ton a damage. "YEAH FOX GIVE THAT BASTARD HELL!" yelled leo. but deep down he knew fox was running low on energy. devil got up. fox ran at him and kept force palming him. "what his he doing he knows force palms use up a lot of energy." said kitty. leo replied, "because they to a lot of damage." fox kept this up. 'damn it i need to go faster' fox thought. fox went faster, until devil get an opening and hit fox and sent him on the ground.

"that was good, fox." said devil. "devil...you will...pay for...everything." fox said. devil smiled and kicked him. fox fired a musket at devil then hit him with it till it broke. fox was on top of devil punching him in the cheast, until devil threw fox by the tail. the devil retreated, and fox passed out. 

two days later fox woke up. "good moring sleppy head." said maxie with a smile. "good job fox, you showed him who was boss." said leo. they all knew fox used up all of his energy in the fight. "i didn't kill him." fox said. "so what you made him need to retreat." said leo. fox nodded. kitty was no where to be seen. "wait where is kitty?" asked fox maxie looked away. "fox...kitty...she was captured." said leo. fox jumped up, "we have to go get her out." he said but he feel back down in pain. they heard fox's brother's voice. "fox wait, she will be fine." fox nodded. "look fox you are in no shape to even fight." said maxie.

maxie and leo went to get kitty. fox was laying in the room. he picked up his gun, maxie and leo had been gone for a day now, he had to go help.

maxie and leo were blasting the enemy from inside of the room kitty was in defending bu running low on ammo. then when they ran out the last sicko left was one of the leaders. leo ran at him and back kicked then force palmed him, but leo got smacked on the ground maxie stab him with her sword and he did the same thing to her. and he went up to kitty. then a shot ranged out and the sicko stumbled. maxie grapped kitty and that's when they saw fox. "go...get out." he yelled and he fired more." leo and maxie ran with kitty away. "we cant leave him kitty." kitty said. "we wont we need to get ammo, and then we will come and get him." maxie said, but she knew with the shape fox was in...he would get captured.

fox did get captured. maxie, leo and kitty were killing the sickos outside and they made it to him. "hold on bud we are going to get you out." said leo. "damn it, chain is stuck." said maxie. kitty was keeping a look out. they manged to get fox down. they got him back to base. "guys...im sorry for everything that has happened here." fox said. "blue has a big team out side right now waiting for us to get out. we have radio contact with him." said maxie. she handed fox a radio mic and head set. "blue." "yes fox im here, you guys okay." "yes blue, they are." "fox dont say that i know you are in a bad shape but i belive in you."

"blue, when they get out leave me." "no fox we are still waiting for you." said blue. fox sent maxie and them out before the hole got blocked again. maxie was on another mic. "fox i know what you are thinking, but devil will kill you, you are in bad shape." she said. "guys...stay safe." fox said then they heard him it the ground and devil's voice. "so you think you can live after that." he said.

blue got his team ready. "GO DAMN IT JUST BLOW OPEN THE FUCKING DOORS!" he yelled and they did and they ran and saw fox on the ground. maxie ran over with leo and ollie. he was okay. "guys." they got him back to the main base.

maxie walked into fox's room, and saw him holding his brother's dog tags. "fox..." maxie said, and she saw fox crying. "its okay fox." maxie said. fox looked at her. "maxie i let my mom, brother, and all my friends down." fox hugged him and then sat down next to him and petted his tail. "fox you didn't let us down." she said, with a smile. maxie rubbed fox's back, his tail was tickleing her butt but she let him. "maxie i know you are with blue and me and kitty had sex but i love you." maxie smiled. "fox i lied, i told blue before i came in here that i was with you and i mean it i swear it, im yours." "but kitty..." "fox she died on the way back." fox nodded. maxie layed down with him and let his tail keep rubbing her butt.  
(get ready guys, cause its about to get very naughty any kids please leave now, im serious this part is for teens and up only.) 

"fox lets have some fun." said maxie and she got naked and fox did to. they layed back down. fox started to tickled her butt with his tail again. she moved his tail to her pussy and laughed and moaned as he tickled her. fox started to kiss her butt, then he kissed and licked her stomach and breast. "mmm...fox" maxie moaned. fox started rubbing her pussy. "dont tease me." maxie said. fox fingered her and maxie moaned and groaned then fox put his whole hand. "AHHH!" maxie screamed as she cam, fox licked it up, and started licking her pussy. "mmm...fox, yes it feels good." maxie moaned. she cam and fox licked it up again. maxie got down on her knees and took his hard hard cock into her hand. She gently pumped at it, as she licked the lengths of his shaft. Her tongue licked his balls and she playfully bit his sack gently. She wraped her lips around the head of his member, sucking at it and kissing it. She stroked her lips and tongue down his shaft, milking your cum. She starts to suck him harder.

maxie starts sucking him harder , she bobbs her head in and out on his cock. Her warm wet mouth and her rough tongue stimulate his cock as she slides over it with her lips. Deeper and deeper it goes. Very close to gagging, she finally pulls away and starts again, trying to keep his deep throating action to a minimum. he felt her tongue sliding sidewise along his dick, as she sucks him harder, massaging his cock with her tongue and lips. he can't hold back any more. he started to pump his hips into her gently, as she tries to relax and take it in. Finally, he cummed. he shot his hot sticky liquir into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat. She holds onto his cock, holding him in place, as she swallows the cum in her mouth. Luckily his load was not as big as it usually is. She barely manages to swallow it all, only a little trickle runs down her chin as she pulls away, her mouth full of white semen. he watched as she swallowed it all and she looked at him with a smile. 

Ohhh God! maxie moaned out as fox finallly slide his dick inside her wet throbbing pussy. Her body shivers with pleasure as he slammes his cock into her. "NYAAHH Ahh aahhh ahhh ahhh."She tries to keep quiet but fox's thrusts are too much for her and she lets out squeaks and moans he leans over her and cuped her breasts massaging them and playing with her nipples."IYAAO.. "She lets out a burst from the pleasure that she couldn't hold back. he felt her pussy tighten around his dick as she moans deeper, cumming and spilling her juices down her legs. he feels his own orgasm approach as she pushes her ass toward his hips. she lifts her leg a little to let him push in deeper. he feels his cum rush into her body as he orgasmed. as he pounded her his last juices into her pussy, panting with her tongue out and beginning to sweat. he pulls out when he is finish,leaving her standing there. 

A stream of hot liquid runs down her leg from her pussy as he slowly spreads her pussy lips. he place his dick against her vagina, pausing for an instant while he readies him self against her pussy lips, watching her wiggle in anticipation. Then he slides it inside her." Oh FOX! NYAAA!- "She lets out a noise as he thrustes his hips against hers, as his cock slides in and out of her warm, moist pussy." More...rrrrreow! "She pushes against him as he pounds his cock into her. Harder and harder he pushes and she pushes back. she starts to make short bursts of noises." Nya nya nya nyaaaa... " he feels her tight vagina walls squeeze against his hard cock as he gradually approaches the climax. "FOX! MeeeaaaAAAHHHH! "She screams as she climaxes just before him, shooting hot cum deep inside her. he pulls out and she collapses on the floor breathing heavily.

maxie gets up on the bed and shakes her ass at holds her cheeks with his hands, spreading them apart, revealing and stretching her asshole. She wiggles a little as he runs his fingers around her openning. he pushs his dick against her hole. he forces his self inside her ass, as she thrashes around from the feeling of his hard cock. he holds her hips as he starts to pump into her. Her body moves back and forth, shaking her breasts as she moans deeply. he thrusts in harder and deeper, her hole is so tight, he can barely fit. She starts to move her hips into him, her ass cheeks bouncing off him as he thrusts his dick in as far as he can. Her moans increase and he can feel his cock hardening inside her. She starts to play with her cunt while he penetrates her ass, making her drip from her vagina onto her legs." Ah ah ah FOX! Nyaa ahh ahh... I'm going to cum! " maxie yells. he can feel her tense up as she starts to cum, tightening her grip around his cock. he can feel that he is ready to release, and before he can pull out, he cam in her anus. "that was fun." said fox. "we are not done yet." said maxie.

his hands slide over her ass, and he feels her moist pussy with his fingers. She lets out a moan of pleasure upon contact. A smile runs across her face as she looks back at him, and with her left hand, she reaches between her parted legs, and spreads her pussy before him. staring at her glistening vagina, fox can see down her hole. his dick grows another 2 inches as she shakes her hips back and forth, teasing him as you watch her breasts swing and her pussy drip. Grabbing hold of his rod, he guides it to her love tunnel, and pushes his way in." AHHHHHHHHH! "She screams as fox thrust into her. Her vagina is slippery and warm, and feels amazing. Pumping into her, he feels her body from behind as she starts to moan and pant." nya nya nya nyAA nYA NYAA " As he pounds his cock into her, her levels of pleasure increase with her volume. She screams out as his hardening rod penetrates her deeper and depper from behind. She pushes into him as he thrustes into her, her eyes closed, and her tongue hangs out. he takes control of her body as she starts to cum several times in a row. his dick is swollen and coated in her juice, as he finally reaches his climax. Pounding faster and faster into her, she collapses from the pure ecstacy. Finally, he feels his love juice bursting out of his rod into her vagina. Pulling out of her, his fluids run all over her ass and drip out of her pussy onto her legs and the ground. She falls to the ground to catch her breathe. "that was good fox but we are not done." said maxie with a smile. fox looked at her, she wanted more they were both covered in cum.

(end of weird part except a little down below but no more for now. i feel so dirty.)

maxie kisses his mouth, sliding her tongue along his as she tastes his saliva. She holds his head and kisses deeper into his mouth while he runs his fingers in her hair.  
fox fucks her again. "OH...MMM NYAAA, FOX YES!" maxie screams and then fox cam into her and maxie licked his cock clean, she then licked all the cum off him. they got cleaned up and dressed. maxie walks out as fox sits there.

leo walkes up to her. "have a fun time?" maxie's face turns bright red. "dont worry no one else heard." said leo and he walked away. the next day maxie was sharpening her sword and knife. fox walked over to her. "maxie...me, you, leo, and ollie are going scavanging." fox said and she nodded and they left to the area that they were given. ollie saw a garage with boxes, and he killed two sickos that were outside with his sling shot. they went in and started looking in the boxes. leo went in the house to search it. "g...guys...c...come look at this." said leo. they went in the house and on a wall in blood said 'do not go in basement death awaits.' fox smiled. "well lets go." fox walked over to the basement door. "wait fox did you not see the message." said maxie. fox opened the door and went in.

' why does fox have to be so stupid.' thought maxie. "hey max...you hear that?" asked leo. maxie listened. she did it sounded like a kid crying. fox started running to the noise. the others followed. they saw devil, and he was forceing kids into a corner scareing them. "DEVIL!" yelled fox. devil looked at him. "oh foxy, how i missed you, come back to tell you want to join my army?" fox growled. "im not joining, not after what you made me do to those poor kids." hissed fox. devil went back to scareing the kids. fox smacked him. devil was scared of fox now. fox kept attacking devil, then he used his weapons and all his explosives at point blank range. fox kept attacking devil until devil was no longer able to move.

maxie stepped back. "maxie whats wrong?" asked leo. "th...this is...not...the fox i know." leo looked at fox and saw he had red eyes and his tail went from a red fox tail to a tail that looked like fire. his hair was red now to. fox smacked devil to the ground. devil ran outside and fox went after him and the kids who were trapped followed maxie and the others. fox had devil on the ground. fox made sure devil could not walk by breaking his legs, then shooting both with his saiga-12 shotgun 50 times in both legs.

fox was different now, maxie thought about it and noticed his red eyes, red hair and fire looking tail. she remembered a anime she saw called shana, and thought about it and told her self not to be stupid, but devil made her know that she was right. "so you finally so your true power." fox kicked him. maxie backed away. fox wasn't human then. leo and ollie noticed to. "you guys see why...you cant trust this kid, hes not human even though he had real parrents and brothers and sisters, his father made him." fox smacked him and fire burned devil when he got smacked.

fox looked at maxie. "i didn't want you to know...because i knew you would hate me." fox said. maxie saw he was crying, wait fox, he thought she would hate him, she might have not belived him, or if he showed her be scared but not hate. "you cant...trust him, this boy you think is your friend is not really. fox kicked devil. fox killed devil, and went back to normal. leo aimed his gun at fox, ollie just stared but had his weapon ready. "fox...on the ground." said leo. fox walked forward. "come on you can trust me still-" fox was cut off by leo shooting near him.

blue led the group to their spot. "look guys im not going to-" fox got cut off by another shot from leo. "on the ground." ordered leo. fox did it and akkie took his weapons. blue stared at fox as wiki put cuffs on fox. "why are you not resisting or even trying to?" asked blue. fox stared at him. "i said i would not hurt any one here and i ment it." they led him back to base and put him in a room that was un escabe able. ollie went to see him. fox was laying in the corner staring at the wall. "fox...im sorry about this." said ollie.

"ollie...dont lie to me i know how you really feel." said fox. ollie walked away. maxie walked in. "fox you okay...im sorry about this i really am its just..." "maxie dont i know...i still love you too, but the others are well yeah." maxie walked back into the base. blue walked up to her. "max im sorry but..." maxie cut him off. "let him out." blue shook his head. "too dangerous." maxie slammed him against the wall. "TO DANGEROUS? HES NOT GOING TO HURT ANY ONE, IF HE DID HE WOULD HAVE A LONG AGO OR WHEN YOU GUYS WERE CUFFING HIM!" snapped maxie. wiki walked out with fox. "WIKI I SAID NOT TO LET HIM OUT!" yelled blue, maxie let him go. "blue he wont hurt any one." said wiki. then he added "or let any one get hurt." blue smiled "really". blue threw a knife at ollie and fox stepped in front of it and got it in the arm.

fox pulled it out and the wound healed fast. "see blue." said wiki. blue walked towards ollie and fox went into the mode that he did when fighting devil. ollie touched fox's shoulder. "its okay, fox." he said and fox went back to normal. fox walked over to maxie. she led fox out on a scavanging patrol with the same team except wiki came this time. they ran into a group of kids. "hey guys you are on our territory." said maxie. they looked at her and aimed their weapons at her.

fox went into fire fox mode. he walked up to the kids. one tryed to hit fox with his club. fox grapped it and took it then it the kid with it. "leave." fox said. the kids look like they were staying. fox shrugged, "so be it." "WAIT FOX! DONT! WE CAN TALK TO THEM!" yelled maxie. he looked at her and nodded. one kid walked forward. "we dont wanna talk with no bitch, that looks like she belongs at a night club." maxie looked at him, so wearing jeans and a shirt and leather jacket was what stripers wear, thats okay fox will teach him some manners. "fox." she said, and he nodded. he punched the kid and used flame with it but only enogh to leave a burn. "you really need to be nice to girls." fox said.

they kid put his hands over his face. "IM SORRY, IM SORRY, PLEASE CALL HIM OFF, CALL HIM OFF. PLEASE!" the boy yelled. maxie smiled, "fox do you think he means it?" fox shrugged. "okay fox, enough." said maxie. the kids ran away. they came acrossed a kid who said a lot a bad things to maxie. maxie didn't want fox to but he did. fox was punching and kicking the boy, the boy was in pain and had a few burn spots. fox smacked the kid with a club. maxie back away, she finally knew why blue wanted to lock fox up, this kid could go off at the smallest thing, damn fox you need to learn how to control your anger. thought maxie. the kid was on the ground panting. "please...no more, im sorry." fox kicked him again. ollie saw maxie. "maxie you need to make him stop." ollie said, maxie looked at him and nodded. "FOX! ENOUGH!" yelled maxie.

fox kept at it. "FOX STOP OR IM GOING TO HAVE TO LOCK YOU BACK UP!" yelled maxie. fox killed the boy and walked over to maxie and went back to normal. he held out both hands. maxie was confused. fox nodded. maxie put the cuffs on, and she started to cry. "fox you dont have to go back in that cage." leo said. fox smiled. "leo, i only want what i have, and only want my friends, so if i need to be in a cage then i will." fox said. leo was starting to cry. they put him in the cage at base. blue stopped leo. "we need to talk." leo nodded.

"what did he say to you leo?" "blue he said he only wants what he has, and he only wants his friends, and if he has to be in a cage for that then he will." blue was taken back. he had fox all wrong. akkie was punching fox around. he had an crowd. blue walked in and slammed akkie against the wall. "come on blue let me finish the fight hes not fighting back." said akkie. "NO!" yelled blue and akkie walked out. "no the crowd stays." said blue and they were all confused. "you guys need to see this." blue said. he sat fox on a chair and sat across from him. maxie, leo, and ollie were with him. they kids got excited they were getting to see a live questioning.

"fox why did you not fight akkie, when he was punching you?" asked blue. "i already told you im not going to hurt any one here." fox said. "but surely you could have deffended your self, i mean you looked like you were takeing a beating even with you being able to heal fast." said blue. "i stand by my word." said fox. "go fire fox mode now." said blue. "w...why?" asked fox. "do it." fox stood and did. "okay good now back to normal and sit." fox did. blue pointed a gun at fox's head, fox didn't move. "fox why don't you move or something?" "cause blue i know you wont do it, and im staying by my word of not hurting people." blue heard one of the kids in the crowd mutter. "is fox seriouse?"

blue aimed the gun at maxie. fox moved so fast and got in front of her, that the kids were stunned. "fox we all know if i shoot you will move." said blue. "try me." replied fox. blue shot, and the bullet hit fox and not maxie. fox didn't even try to move and his wound healed fast, but all the kids could not belive it. blue got up.  
"YOU SEE I WAS WRONG ABOUT FOX, I THOUGHT HE WAS A KILLER, BUT I MEAN LOOK AT THIS DO YOU REALLY THINK HE WOULD DO ALL THIS IF HE WANTED TO KILL ANY OF US." yelled blue. the crowd was muttering. "I DO!" one girl yelled. "why?" asked blue. "he let my sister die." blue looked at fox. "ther...there was nothing i could do, to save her...im sorry i would have if i could." said fox.

"the gril walked in we'll see." she said, the swung a knife at him, then stopped half way. "w...why are you...not trying to attack me...or move?" asked the girl confused. "because im not going to hurt you." the girl walked out. they decided to let fox out. fox smiled. "thanks but...i dont deserve to be out of this cage, you know, im an animal." he said. one of the little kids walked in and hugged him. she was only 5 years old. "you're a nice person, you do deserve to be out of this cage." she cryed. fox nodded.

the little kids took fox out side. "go fire fox mode, and like fight these targets please show us." cryed the girl. fox blushed. "well...its not really safe i mean i dont think i should." maxie walked. "whats going on?" "fox want show us his fire fox mode and let us watch him train on the targets." said the girl. maxie smile, "well fox you need to show them." maxie said. fox nodded, he went fire fox made and all the kids cheered. fox ran at the first target and back kicked it which made fire. "hey fox." maxie yelled, "show us some moves." fox nodded and walked into the clearing. "he started with snap kicks, then round house kicks, side kicks, the back kicks, the his force palm, and punches. the kids cheered.

maxie told the kids that, that was all and the went inside to play. fox went back to normal. "well look whos has fans now." maxie said and fox saw the kids trying to copy him. fox laughed. they heard a kid scream fox ran in and saw a boy. "PAUL!" yelled maxie. and she went and told blue. fox went fire fox mode. and ran in front of the kid that screamed. paul looked at him. paul walked towards the kids who would not move, and fox pushed him back. paul looked at him. "move." fox pulled out his knife which was way bigger and sharped then paul's. blue arrived with a team and the locked paul up, and started th questioning right away and fox stayed in fire fox mode.

"why did you come here paul, the reason we left the other place was so you would leave us alone." said maxie. "i...i need to kill all you to make him happy." paul replied. "who happy paul?" maxie asked. "dav...david." paul replied. fox slammed paul's head in the wall. "SO YOU'RE WORKING FOR THAT SHIT BAG, OH BOY NOW I HAVE A REASON TO KILL YOU PAUL THANKS!" yelled fox. "FOX BEHAVE YOUR SELF!" yelled maxie. "okay max." replied fox.

"paul why did you try and rape me and not kill me a few months ago?" maxie asked. she heard fox growling. "i wanted to and i was going to kill you after." paul said. maxie was surprised, fox was growling but he was not trying to kill paul. "paul why are you working for david?" asked maxie. "i wont tell." said paul. maxie looked at fox and saw his tail going brighter, now that he was growling and holding his anger in. and she saw that now he actually had pointed fox ears as well. she had to admit fox was a weird person. "fine paul, dont tell us." said maxie. fox tail was bright now and she could feel the heat off hit, she grapped fox's hand, luckly he was sitting next to her. fox calmed down and his tail went back to normal.

paul noticed the way maxie acted around fox. "i should have killed you maxie." said paul. fox got up and smacked paul in the face, and started to mess him up bad. "YOU SHOULD HAVE YOU SAY! WELL I GUESS I SHOULD KILL YOU. THEN MAYBE YOU WILL SEE YOUR SISTER, IF YOU DONT GO TO HELL!" snapped. "wait fox, how did you know about that no one ever told you, and she was killed by a sicko." "no maxie the sicko that paul killed, was the one in the house, but when i went in to loot i found her and..." fox stopped talking. maxie was interested now. "and what fox?" maxie asked. fox went back to normal. "i...i killed her my self." maxie gasped. paul launched him self at fox. leo grapped paul and took him away and came back once they locked him up and the cage out side.

maxie wanted to know all about fox's history now. "you killer her fox." fox nodded. "who else did you kill that you could have helped?" "if i told you...i know you would hate me...every on in your group would." said fox. "tell me." ordered maxie. "arran." fox said. "W...WHAT YOU MEAN HE WAS STILL ALIVE!" yelled maxie. fox nodded. "he fixed him self up some how, and i saw him." fox said. "SO YOU JUST KILLED HIM! IS THAT IT FOX!" maxie challanged. "n...no...its not it." fox said. maxie pushed him up on the wall. "YOU SAID YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HIM, DID YOU DO IT SO YOU COULD FUCK ME OR BE WITH ME!" "maxie you did not see what i saw, when i saw him." maxie smacked him, "WHAT DID YOU SEE THE FOX PLEASE ENLIGHTEN ME, IF YOU DIDN'T DO IT SO YOU COULD BE WITH MY WHY DID YOU? OR MAYBE YOU JUST DID TO DO IT, WELL WHAT IS IT, OR MAYBE CAUSE YOUR BROTHER DIED A DAY BEFORE THAT YOU THOUGHT KILLING SOME ONE WOULD MAKE IT RIGHT!" maxie challanged.

"he...was going mad, sure that, wound he fixed up was fine now, but the bite i saw was so infected, there was nothing i could have done, he was loseing his mine, at first i tried to help, i tried to disinfect it. but i couldn't, and i didn't end up killing him, some one else did." 

(i did read it and found out they burned the body but im not stopping this fanfic/ book so yeah.)

maxie felt bad now, for yelling at fox and bringing up his brother. "fox...im sorry...i didn't mean to go that far." maxie looked at fox and saw how depressed he looked. "i tried to capture the guy that killed him, but he was faster, and knew the streets better, i used to live or play in the woods so i was more familiar there." maxie knew this was hard for fox, to talk about his past. "fox no more." fox acted as if he could not hear her. "but when i did catch up with him, i find out it was a boy i ended up killing him. you know its funny you guys forgive me for killing those kids, but i didn't forgive this one boy that killed a kid, and turns out he could not see." "fox stop...i know i asked and i know its hard for you so stop." fox still went on.

"i found my brother's dog tags, and i had hope then when i still found no one it died, and i was so close to ending it, when i heard your group and came to help." "fox please you dont need to tell me any more." maxie said. "then when i heard one of your kids were missing their brother, i tried to find him but failed." maxie kissed him. and fox snapped out of it. maxie felt that fox was hard, and she blushed, why was he hard, damn it. maxie took fox to his room, and told leo not to let any near and he smiled and nodded. 

(well here is more sexual content.)

maxie and fox got naked. "come on fox i want you." maxie said. "bend over." fox said and she did. fox kissed her ass then licked it, he rubbed it. then he rubbed her anus with his cock. "mmm...fox fuck me in the ass, please i need it." moaned maxie. fox complied. he thrusted his cock in and out of her fast, maxie tried to be quiet but she got to excited. "OH YES...FUCK ME, FOX YES FUCK MY ASS, MMM, YES FUCK ME, YES MORE, MORE!" she yelled. fox felt his self cumming and them maxie cummed. maxie started to suck fox's cock. she nippled his ball gently and playfully. she decided to tease him. she licked his balls, then kiss them. "mmm" fox moaned. maxie sucked fox's ball but only the balls. "ohh...maxie yes." fox groaned. maxie kissed his cock. then licked it. "maxie...maxie...yes...suck it please." begged fox. maxie started to suck on it. "ahh... ...maxie yes...it feels so good...mmm...yes." moaned fox. fox cummed and maxie swallowed as much as she could but she had a little on her face. she licked fox's cock clean.

she made fox turn into his full fox form which he used only for sex. maxie liked what she saw a red fox ready to fuck its master. maxie made him lay. she started sucking his cock, and he started makeing whimpering noises. when he cam her mouth got filled and when she swallowed and took her head away it was still going, when it stopped she licked it up. fox jumped on top of her back and postioned his cock in fornt of her ass. maxie smiled. "oh...does the fox want to fuck his master." fox nodded. "fuck me then"  
fox started humping maxie. "OH GOD! YES FOX. MMM YES FUCK MY ASS YES, I NEED IT, MORE, MORE. FASTER, HARDER, YES I NEED IT, MM, YES YOU ARE A GOOD BOY, MMM YES FUCK YOUR MASTER, YES FOX!" he cam in maxie's ass and started on her pussy. 

maxie stopped him. "first the fox must beg to its master." maxie said. fox licked her breast, then belly and then around her pussy. he then licked her with his butt in her face. she saw his anus and fingerd it and played with his balls, which made him lick her crazy. she licked his balls and dick and rubbed his ass. "the fox may fuck its master." maxie said and fox started humping her in the pussy as a red fox. "mmm...OH GOD! FOX! IM CUMMING! KEEP FUCKING ME FOX...YES FUCK YOUR MASTER LIKE A GOOD BOY...YES, YES, MMM YES!" maxie yelled. as fox cam in her, she licked his cock clean again.

maxie rubbed fox's head. "you are such a god and obident fox." maxie said. fox went back to normal. maxie told him to go back to red fox form and he did. maxie grapped fox's cock and started to struck it. he went crazy by makeing a ton of whimpering noises and grunts, he started to cum and some got on maxie the rest dripped on him. maxie licked the cum of her hand then his balls and cock. maxie saw how big fox's cock was when he was in his normal form but seeing it in his red fox form even if not as big it was still big and she felt like it released more cum, and besides he does what ever she says.

maxie layed on him and slide is cock in her ass and started moveing up and down, she felt her body rubbling his fox cheast down to his cock and his cock in her. fox was whimpering. "oh fox, do you like it, i know you do. fox cam in her ass. she placed his cock in between her breast and moved them up and down till he cummed. his cum shot on her face and breast. she smiled as she saw fox looking at her. "oh does my fox want to clean me?" fox nodded and maxie layed down he fox licked her clean. she moaned ever now and then. maxie gently nibbled his fox ears. fox licked maxie's anus. "mmmm...so good." maxie moaned. "fox i like it when we do it like this you as a fox its fun." fox smiled.

maxie smiles, "now im going to fuck you fox." fox looks at her. before fox knew it maxie pulled him and made him bend over. she opened his ass cheeks with one hand she softly moved her finger down his anus. fox tensed a little from excitement of what she might do and thought of how good it feels to have her in there. She then broght her finger straight to the entrance of his asshole and circled it teasingly.

"Are you ready to feel good in a way you couldn't imagine?" maxie asked, and laughed.

she then grabs both his ass cheeks in both hands and opens him wide so she has a clear view of his little asshole. She leans in and he feels her tongue start licking his asshole. he tensed from her wet tongue touching the outside and he prepares for the entry and then it happens. She slips her wet tongue into his asshole and he feels it moving around in there, touching his asshole walls.

When maxie pulled her head out for a moment she says "Mmmm your asshole tastes so good. I want more of it!"

With that she dived back into his asshole with a new passion. She's french kissing his asshole and he feels the insane pleasure move through his body. Then he feels her finger extend all the way down to the knuckle deep into his asshole. fox let out a small moan as she starts moving it in and out of his tight asshole. Out of nowhere a second finger is in there and it feels even better than before. She keeps her pace and fox gently bounces back and forward as her hands keep penetrating him. fox was starting to cum. maxie kept fingering him. "you like it fox." fox started to shove his hips backwards to make her finger go deeper. when she is done, she licks up all the cum the he shot out.

maxie had a ton of stuff to do to fox now. maxie knew that she would make sure fox was in full fox mode when they had sex for now on, obey every thing she says and she like that.

maxie found out that she was fox's big sis later on. (sorry i had to just poped out of no where.)

"fox are you sure you want to have sex with your sis baby brother?" maxie asked, fox nodded in his human form so they can do it like this now and maxie smiled.

"fox sis is waiting." maxie started to grind his bare cock against his sister's sweet, hot, wet snatch, making her moan into his mouth as they kissed. There's no denying that maxie sincerely enjoys the feel of his huge, hard, throbbing cock against her bare pussy.

"Aaaahn Oh baby... I'm ready for you." said maxie.

she moved fox's cock to her pussy.

"Aaaahn yes! Oooooh god.." screamed maxie. maxie lets fox go crazy in her. "OH...YES NYAAA, YES BABY BROTHER FUCK BIG SIS, MMM, YES MORE!" screamed maxie. fox cam and maxie felt it rush in her pussy then when fox pulled out she licked his cock cleaned and made him go in full fox mode. maxie knew that sh would be a good sis, and gf to fox.

maxie made fox turn back to normal, its their first time doing it as brother and sister, she wanted to hear him. she started to nipple, lick, kiss, and suck his balls. "mmmm...sis...that feels so nice." moaned fox. maxie started to suck his cock. "mmmm...sis...OH YES...SUCK IT SISTER SUCK IT...MMM...YES IM YOUR FOX...YES SUCK IT...OH SIS IM CUMMING!" screamed fox. maxie swallowed as much as she could and then licked fox's cock clean.  
his hands slide over her ass, and he feels her moist pussy with his fingers. She lets out a moan of pleasure upon contact. A smile runs across her face as she looks back at him, and with her left hand, she reaches between her parted legs, and spreads her pussy before him. staring at her glistening vagina, fox can see down her hole. his dick grows another 2 inches as she shakes her hips back and forth, teasing him as you watch her breasts swing and her pussy drip. Grabbing hold of his rod, he guides it to her love tunnel, and pushes his way in." AHHHHHHHHH! "She screams as fox thrust into her. Her vagina is slippery and warm, and feels amazing. Pumping into her, he feels her body from behind as she starts to moan and pant." nya nya nya nyAA nYA NYAA " As he pounds his cock into her, her levels of pleasure increase with her volume. She screams out as his hardening rod penetrates her deeper and depper from behind. She pushes into him as he thrustes into her, her eyes closed, and her tongue hangs out. he takes control of her body as she starts to cum several times in a row. his dick is swollen and coated in her juice, as he finally reaches his climax. Pounding faster and faster into her, she collapses from the pure ecstacy. Finally, he feels his love juice bursting out of his rod into her vagina. Pulling out of her, his fluids run all over her ass and drip out of her pussy onto her legs and the ground. She falls to the ground to catch her breathe. "that was good fox but we are not done." said maxie with a smile. fox looked at her, she wanted more they were both covered in cum.

maxie licked fox's face. fox makes maxie get on her knees. "i think i know what my horney baby brother wants." she said. (guys side note but this is really a long sex part, and sorry but just go with the whole thing please, i want this to be a nice long fanfic.) 

fox gasped and her eyes light up. With a mischievous maxie splits parts of her lips and gives the end a deep, wet kiss, sucking your cock head.

"Mmmm-mmmm Aaaaahn... Baby, I want to suck you so bad." said maxie.

maxie holds one hand against fox's body as she gently caresses his huge, hard cock with the other hand. She rubs it, making him moan, then moves her mouth closer.

he holds his breath as his older sister's soft lips meet his cock head. She smiles and opens her mouth, sucking him in with a deliciously wet shlurp.

"Mmmm-mmmph..." was all maxie said.

She takes him into her mouth as she sucks him gently, her tongue exploring his shaft as she fondles his balls and sucks deeper and deeper.

"Mmmmph-mmmm-mmmmph!" fox moaned.

fox cums in his sister's mouth, maxie pulls away and swallow. then licks him clean. maxie smiled she knew fox wanted more. "does little brother want sis more." fox nodded.  
maxie rubbed his cock and made his cum shoot on his belly. maxie started to lick it off him the cleaned his cock. "mmmm...sis...im all yours now." moaned fox and maxie smiled.

fox started to fuck maxie in her ass. "mmmm...OH GOD! FOX, LITTLE BROTHER YOU ARE SO BIG!" maxie stopped him and made him turn into a red fox. "no fox, my little bro im going to pleasure you." maxie said and fox nodded. maxie started to lick him. "fox made whimpering and grunting noises as maxie sucked him. maxie went faster and when he came she licked it all up. maxie looked at fox, he made her get covered from head to toe in cum, how could she get him back. 


End file.
